Um Amor Para Recordar
by Sra. Black e Srta. Potter
Summary: Lílian é uma americana que foi morar na Inglaterra e conhece Tiago Potter... Eles namoram, Lílian engravida, mas uma briga pode acabar com tudo... Anos depois eles se reencontram com uma grande novidade
1. Trailer

_**Jovens...**_

– _Olá, meu nome é Tiago Potter – O garoto estendeu a mão._

– _Prazer, Lilian Evans – Ele sorriu pra mim._

_**Um amor...**_

– _Desde dia em que eu te conheci eu gostei de você Lily. Desde o primeiro minuto em que te vi – Disse Tiago._

– _Eu também gosto muito de você Tiago, mais do que é saudável – Ele sorriu e me beijou novamente._

_**Uma Gravidez...**_

– _Eu estou grávida? – Perguntei para a medica, ela fez que sim – Meu pai vai me matar. _

_**Uma briga...**_

– _VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA TIAGO POTTER. EU ESTOU AQUI TENTANDO TE CONTAR UMA COISA IMPORTANTE E VOCÊ SÓ PENSA NESSA PORCARIA DESSE JOGO – Gritei me levantando._

– _FALA UMA COISA QUE POSSA SER MAIS IMPORTANTE – Gritou ele de volta. _

– _Tem razão – Dei um suspiro. Eu desisto – Não é tão importante assim – Pequei minha bolsa do sofá – E antes que eu me esqueça, eu vou me mudar. Vou para __Tower Hamlets, __se um dia você quiser saber o que eu tenho pra falar me procure._

_**Um arrependimento...**_

– _Eu não devia ter brigado com ela._

– _Calminha Pontas, você já tiveram muitas brigas antes, ela vai voltar._

– _Dessa vez não._

_**Cada um seguiu um caminho diferente...**_

_Lilian Evans, a melhor advogada de um dos melhores escritórios de todo o Reino Unido._

_Tiago Potter a estrela da Seleção Inglesa de Futebol._

_**Depois de anos eles se reencontram...**_

– _Srta. Evans? Eu sou Felipe Valcastter, sou o presidente da seleção Inglesa e preciso de um contrato pra estrela do meu time, Tiago Potter, e me falaram que você é uma das melhores advogada da Inglaterra._

– _Tiago Potter? – Perguntei surpresa._

– _Sim, você deve conhecê-lo naturalmente._

_Nessa hora um moreno alto de cabelos totalmente bagunçados e um ótimo corpo entrou no meu escritório sorrindo._

– _Olá Lily._

– _Tiago Potter – Repeti._

_**Revelações serão feitas...**_

– _O que você quer Potter? Por que me chamou aqui? – Perguntei._

– _Você me disse, na ultima vez que nos vimos que tinha uma coisa muito importante que você queria me falar, pois bem, me fale._

_Tomei um pouco de coragem e disse num fôlego só:_

– _Eu estava grávida. Queria te contar que estava grávida. Mas você só queria saber do jogo de futebol._

_Ele paralisou._

– _Você estava... Você estava... Estava grávida? Como? Por que você não me contou? _

_**Ele tentara de tudo para reconquistá-la... Até pedir ajuda para seu filho...**_

– _O que você acha de me ajudar Harry? _

– _Com o que?_

– _Com a sua mãe._

– _Okay. O que eu tenho que fazer?_

_**O maior desafio de Tiago Potter: conquistar novamente a ruiva de temperamento difícil...**_

– _Eu te amo Lilian Evans. Sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar, mesmo que você não me queira mais._

_**Estrelando...**_

_**...Lilian Evans...**_

– _Eu sou bonita, simpática, inteligente, meu ruivo é natural e não preciso encher meu sutiã pra ficar com mais peito fofa, não preciso de muito para o seu namorado gostar mais de mim do que de você._

_**...Tiago Potter...**_

– _Sabe porque eu quero ficar só com uma quando eu tenho todas? Porque a que eu quero é a melhor._

_**...E Sirius Black...**_

– _Por que uma garota gostosa, popular e inteligente vai querer namorar Sirius Black? Isso não é pergunta que se faça, é só olhar pra mim que você sabe a resposta. _

_**Em breve...**_

_**Aqui no FANFICTION**_


	2. O Começo

**Um Amor para recordar...**

– Acorda Lilian, mamãe me mandou te chamar.

– Não quero.

– Agora, piralha, você tem que ir pra escola, lembra? Hoje é seu primeiro dia.

Okay está meio confuso, não é? Bom... Meu nome é Lilian Evans, sou Americana e tenho 16 anos. Eu vi morar na Inglaterra há dois anos, com a minha avó porque meu avô morreu só que eu morava em uma cidade do interior. Daí meu pai recebeu um convite de trabalho em Londres então tive que me mudar novamente. Agora eu tenho que ir para uma nova escola, já estou enrolando meus pais há quase uma semana. Mas agora eu tenho que ir.

Levantei da cama me espreguicei e fui ao banheiro. Tomei um longo banho sai do banheiro coloquei uma calça jeans uma blusa verde pra combinar com os meus olhos e um all star branco. Penteei os cabelos e me olhei no espelho. Vi uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes brilhantes e varias sardas.

Desci para cozinha e encontrei minha mãe e minha irmã já sentadas à mesa.

– Bom dia – Falei.

– Bom dia querida, se apresse ou vai chegar atrasada – Disse minha mãe.

– Já vou mãe. Cadê o papai?

– Já foi trabalhar – Respondeu ela.

Tomei meu café rapidamente e levantei da mesa.

– Já estou indo. Tchau mãe, tchau Petúnia.

Peguei minha mochila, sai de casa e fui até a garagem onde meu mais novo caro se encontrava. Como presente pelas minhas notas e como eu iria precisar meus pais me deram Vectra vermelho novinho. Entrei nele joguei minha mochila no banco do passageiro e fui dirigindo para a escola que minha mãe me ensinara ir a alguns dias **(N/A: Não sei se na Inglaterra eles começam a dirigir antes dos 18 anos)**

Parei em frente a um grande prédio com parede de pedra com vários alunos na frente. Respirei fundo e sai do carro. Fui andando distraidamente até a porta quando algum passou correndo e me levou junto. Só não cai no chão porque a pessoa que me fez tropeçar me segurou pela cintura.

Era um garoto alto, bonito, de cabelos desalinhados, olhos castanhos-esverdeados, usava óculos e com corpo atlético. Ele me colocou de pé de novo.

– Olá, meu nome é Tiago Potter – O garoto estendeu a mão.

– Prazer, Lilian Evans – Ele sorriu pra mim.

– Você é nova aqui, não é? – Perguntou ele.

– Ah, sou sim.

– Então, bem-vinda a Hogwarts.

– Obrigada. Você pode me dizer onde fica a secretaria?

– Sim claro. Vem – Ele me puxou pela mão e saímos andando pelo meio dos alunos – Você vai pra que ano? – Perguntou ele.

– Ensino médio, terceiro ano e você?

– O mesmo ano. Tomara que você fique na minha sala. Está entregue – Falou ele parando em frente a uma sala onde no alto da porta se lia "SECRRETARIA" – Você quer que eu fique aqui? Posso te mostrar as suas aulas.

– Ah, claro. Obrigada.

A secretaria era grande com varias mesas com papeis e arquivos. Uma mulher morena me atendeu e me deu meus horários com um mapa e me desejou boa aula. Sai da secretaria e Tiago ainda estava lá com mais dois garotos. Um era tão alto quanto Tiago com cabelos negros cacheados caindo pelos olhos azuis e corpo atlético o outro era loiro, um pouco mais baixo que Tiago, mas não deixa de ser alto, com olhos castanhos com o físico também atlético. Que perdição essa escola.

– Ah, olha ela ai – Falou Tiago – Esta – ele apontou pra mim – É Lilian Evans, Lilian esses são Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. São meus amigos.

– Oi – Cumprimentei os garotos.

– Me deixe ver o seu horário Evans – Pediu Tiago.

– Pode me chamar de Lilian ou Lily – Ele sorriu e eu entreguei meu horário pra ele.

– Na nossa sala – Disse ele – Vem, nós já estamos atrasado e agora é matemática com a Profª McGonagoll.

**_..._**

As aulas dessa escola não são tão ruim como a da outra. E os meninos, que eu descobri que são os Marotos, são muito divertidos. Já estávamos na hora do intervalo e Remus me avisou que eu vou conhecer as garotas que ficam com o Tiago e o Sirius e pela descrição do Remus elas são mimadas, patricinhas e não vão gostar nenhum pouco de mim.

Chegamos no refeitório conversando animadamente e nos sentamos em uma mesa então chegou duas meninas. Uma delas era loira falsa, deu pra perceber porque a sombraselha dela é escura, os olhos são cor de mel ela veste uma mini-saia jeans um blusa rosa com um decote muito grande e um salto que eu não ficaria em pé nem ferrando. A outra era morena com os olhos escuros usava uma calça apertada escura com uma tomara-que-caia vermelha e também de salto.

A Loira ficou se esfregando com Sirius e a morena se sentou perto de Tiago e lhe deu um beijo desentope-pia nele.

Quando finalmente reparam em mim a morena estendeu a mão e deu um sorrisinho falso.

– Oi, meu nome é Patty Hughes – Olhei com cara de nojo pra ela e fingi que não tinha ouvido.

– E o meu é Charlotte Backhann – Mandei um sorrisinho amarelo para ela e voltei a conversar com os meninos.

– Lily você vai querer ir ao nosso treino hoje? – Perguntou Tiago.

– Treino? De que? – Perguntei.

– Futebol – Respondeu Remus olhando para uma mesa onde tinha quatro meninas.

– Qual delas você gosta? – Perguntei para Remus.

– A Dorcas Meadowes. Ele baba por essa menina faz um ano – Quem respondeu foi Sirius com ar de deboche.

– Sinceramente Lupin, eu tenho amigas que acham você muito fofo. Eu posso te apresentar a elas. Aquela Meadowes não esta a altura de um maroto – Disse a Hughes. Olhei pra ela irritada.

– Não sabia que tinha altura mínima para ficar com um maroto. Deve ser por isso que vocês usam saltos desse tamanho – Os marotos deram risada e eu me levantei – Eu já volto. Vou chamá-las para ir ao treino comigo, eu posso?

– Claro – Respondeu Sirius – Aproveita e vê se a Marlene McKinnon pode ir também.

Sorri ao ver a cara que a Charlotte Backhann ficou depois que o Sirius disse aquilo.

Cheguei perto das meninas e uma delas olhou pra mim.

– Olá, eu sou Lilian Evans, sou nova. Posso me sentar aqui?

– Lá com os marotos não está melhor? – Perguntou uma menina com os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

– Emmy – Uma menina com os cabelos castanhos cacheados até a metade das costas e olhos verdes disse – Claro que pode. Meu nome é Marlene McKinnon, essas são Emmeline Vance – apontou para menina loira de olhos azuis– Dorcas Meadowes – ela apontou para a menina com longos cabelos escuros e olhos verdes – E essa é Molly Prewett – Apontou para uma menina mais ruiva que eu com olhos azuis.

– Oi – Falou Molly.

– Sabe de uma coisa. Eu vim aqui chamar vocês para ir ao treino de futebol depois da aula comigo. O que vocês acham?

– Sim – Falou Molly – Daí eu Posso ver o Arthur Weasley jogar.

– O Lupin também. Eu vou – Falou Dorcas.

– Eu não tenho escolhas, não é mesmo? – Falou Marlene.

– Eu já iria de qualquer jeito, o Pedro vai jogar – Falou Emmeline.

**_..._**

Passei o resto do dia ansiosa para ver o treino dos meninos. Tiago me falou que aquele ano a escola iria participar do campeonato interescolar e que tínhamos grandes chances de ganhar. Quando as aulas acabaram fomos à quadra da escola. Me sentei na arquibancada com as meninas e começou o treino. Ao que parecia eles pegavam pesado nos treinos. Tiago jogava super bem e marcava vários gols.

– Lily – chamou Molly – Aquele é Arthur Weasley – Ela apontou para o garoto que estava no gol um garoto muito bonito ruivo com o mesmo físico dos marotos – E aquele – Ela apontou para um menino feio, gordo sem muita habilidade – Pedro Pettigrew, ele é o pior jogador da escola, só esta no time por que o tio dele é o treinador. Andava com os Marotos ano passado, mas os meninos começaram a evitá-lo porque ele falou para um menino que o Tiago Potter estava pegando a namorada dele, quase que o Potter apanha. Sorte que os outros Marotos conseguiram ajudá-lo. Arthur que me contou.

Quando o treino acabou Tiago veio em nossa direção sorrindo, com Sirius e Remus logo atrás.

– Gostou do Treino, Lilian? – Perguntou ele a mim.

– Claro.

– Eu vou tomar um banho, você quer carona? – Já estávamos andando para a saída da quadra.

– Não precisa. Eu vou de carro. E a sua namorada não iria gostar.

– Patty Hughes não é minha namorada.

– Então devia falar isso pra ela. Bom eu tenho que ir. Tchau.

– Tchau – Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e entrou no vestiário.

**_xxxXxxx_**

Se eu soubesse que Londres é tão legal assim eu teria vindo antes. Tem garotas legais e garotos bonitos. Quer mais? Já veio uns 7 meninos me chamar pra sair e/ou me passar uma cantada (o que deixa o Tiago muito irritado) e olha que eu só estou aqui a duas semanas. As namoradinhas do Tiago e do Sirius me mandam olhares feios toda hora no almoço e ficam falando o mesmo assunto de sempre unha, cabelo, garotos e etc. Estávamos nesse exato minuto sentados em uma mesa eu, Marlene, Dorcas, Molly e Emmeline, os marotos haviam faltado porque teriam um jogo muito importante no sábado e teriam que treinar. Eu estava conversando animadamente com Marlene por causa desse jogo quando Patty Hughes e Charlotte Backhann pararam na minha frente e começaram a me encarar.

– Podemos falar com você Evans? – Perguntou a Charlotte Backhann.

– Já esta falando – Disse sem nem mesmo virar para elas.

– A sós – Falou a outra vaca... quer dizer menina.

– O que vocês querem? – Perguntei já de pé.

– Te dar um aviso – Disse a Backhann.

– Fica longe dos nossos namorados – Continuou a Hughes.

– Eles nunca iriam te querer.

– Mas isso é só uma precaução.

– Nossa você aprendeu uma palavra nova – Disse sarcástica – Agora quem vai falar sou eu. Eu não fico atrás dos namorados de vocês. Se vocês não perceberam eles que me chamam...

– Então é melhor você parar de ir. Eles nunca iram gostar de você. Você precisa de muito...

– Eu sou bonita, simpática, inteligente, meu ruivo é natural e não preciso encher meu sutiã pra ficar com mais peito fofa, não preciso de muito para o seu namorado gostar mais de mim do que de você.

Elas me olharam com raiva e saíram bufando. Voltei a me sentar e as meninas começaram a me olhar surpresa.

– Já estava na hora de alguém falar aquilo pra elas – Falou Marlene.

– Essas meninas pensam que mandam na escola – Disse Emmeline.

– Elas estavam começando a me irritar. Não sei como consegui ficar esse tempo todo sem falar nada.

Passamos o resto do dia bem. Quando acabou as aulas eu e as meninas fomos para quadra onde o treino já rolava. Nos sentamos na arquibancada e ficamos assistindo. No fim do treino os marotos vieram na nossa direção e ficamos conversando. Dessa vez aquelas nojentas não vieram.

– Então Lilian me disseram que você discutiu com a Patty e a Charlotte. Verdade? – Perguntou Sirius.

– Sim, elas estavam me irritando.

– Obrigado. Elas também estavam nos irritando. Acham que são nossas namoradas – Disse ele.

– Vocês vão ao jogo amanhã? – Perguntou Remus.

– Claro. Não perderíamos por nada.

– O ruim desses jogos é que o estacionamento fica lotado. E como o jogo vai ser na escola os jogadores vão ter que vir dirigindo – Falou Sirius.

– Podíamos ir em grupos – Sugeriu Tiago.

– Isso – Falei.

– Ótimo.

– Você não quer ir comigo Lene? – Perguntou Sirius galanteador.

– Não sou como as meninas que andam com você. Não sou garota que se pega, usa e joga fora.

– Então namore comigo – Até eu fiquei surpresa.

– Por que uma garota em sã consciência iria querer namorar você?

– Por que uma garota gostosa, popular e inteligente vai querer namorar Sirius Black? Isso não é pergunta que se faça, é só olhar pra mim que você sabe a resposta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Oiiie geente_**

**_Tdoo bom?_**

**_Essa é uma fic meio inpiração q eu tive assistindo um filme..._**

**_Ela não ira demorar mtoo pra ser terminada. Okay?_**

**_Tomara que gostem._**

**_Bjoos_**


	3. Romance e a Primeira e Ultima Briga

Acordei cedo no dia do jogo, tomei banho e coloquei um short jeans, uma camisa de alças com o símbolo da nossa escola e me all start, prendi meu cabelo em rabo-de-cavalo. Tomei café rapidamente e fiquei na sala esperando minha carona. Ficou decidido assim: Eu, Marlene, Dorcas, Emmeline e Molly iríamos em um carro e Sirius, Tiago, Remus e Arthur iram em outro carro. Fiquei esperando por algum tempo até ouvir uma buzina na rua. Gritei qualquer coisa e sai de casa. Pra minha surpresa não era o Honda Civic prata de Emmeline e sim um Mazda Preto. Tiago estava do lado do carro conversando com Sirius.

– Ruiva! – Exclamou Sirius quando me viu – Tivemos mudanças de planos. Emmeline ficou doente e não poderá ir ao jogo. Viemos buscar você.

– O que ela tem? – Perguntei.

– Não importa. Não gosto muito dessa Emmeline. Ela anda com Pettigrew.

– A Emmy é uma ótima pessoa, Sirius.

– Que seja.

– Vamos logo gente – Apressou Tiago olhando para o relógio – Nós ainda temos que ir buscar o Remus e a Lene.

Entramos no carro eu no banco do passageiro, Sirius atrás e Tiago na direção. Depois de uns 15 minutos paramos em frente a uma casa muito grande azul com um lindo jardim na frente e uma cerca branca. Tiago tocou a buzina e depois de uns 2 minutos Remus saiu de uma porta, caminhou até o carro e entrou.

– Lily? O que você faz aqui? – Perguntou ele.

– A Emmeline esta doente e não pode vir buscar a Lily. Ainda vamos buscar a Lene.

Saímos da casa do Remus e buscamos a Lene. Quando chegamos à escola Molly, Arthur e Dorcas já nos esperavam. Fomos para quadra, nos despedimos e fomos para as arquibancadas.

Foi um jogo muito feio. O os jogadores do outro time eram todos grandes e com cara de mal. Mas não conseguiram ganhar do nosso time. Nos primeiro minutos de jogo eles começaram ganhando de 3 a 0, mas então nosso time virou e ganhou de 5 á 3. Quando estávamos descendo das arquibancadas vi Tiago e Sirius falando com uns caras de terno que pareciam muito animados. Quando os caras saíram me aproximei de vagar. Tiago sorriu pra mim e me puxou pela mão para longe da multidão.

– Parabéns – Falei.

– Obrigado. Aqueles gols foram pra você.

– Serio? Obrigado.

Ele se aproximou de mim devagar encostou seus lábios nos meus. Eu fiquei sem reação no começo mas quando sua língua começou a pedir passagem eu cedi. Ficamos algum tempo se beijando.

– Desde dia em que eu te conheci eu gostei de você Lily. Desde o primeiro minuto em que te vi – Disse Tiago.

– Eu também gosto muito de você Tiago, mais do que é saudável – Ele sorriu e me beijou novamente.

**xxxXxxx**

**_2 anos depois..._**

Minha vida foi melhorando cada vez mais nesses 2 anos, eu tenho o melhor namorado do mundo, melhores amigo e agora eu fui aceita na melhor faculdade que tem na Inglaterra. E hoje nós vamos comemorar. Apenas eu e Tiago. Ele também foi aceito em uma ótima faculdade e é bem pertinho da minha.

Sai do meu quarto já arrumado (Um vestido tomara-que-caia vinho, uma sandália preta de salto e com os cabelos cacheados) Tiago me esperava na sala conversando com meu pai sobre futebol, pra variar.

– Oi Tiago – Falei dando um leve beijo em seus lábios. Papai pigarreou da sua poltrona – Nós já estamos indo papai.

– Tchau Sr. Evans – Saímos de casa e fomos direto para o carro.

Passamos a noite fora e só voltamos no dia seguinte quando já estava de tarde. Tiago me deixou em casa e foi para o treino de futebol.

**_xxxXxxx_**

Eu passei o mês inteiro enjoada, não consegui fazer nada que ficava mal. As meninas me aconselharam a ir ao medico. Sai de casa falando que ia encontrar Tiago (meus pais não podem saber que estou doente) Fui dirigindo para o medico. Quando cheguei uma moça na recepção falou que me atenderiam em alguns minutos. Me sentei e fiquei esperando, então uma mulher baixinha apareceu e me mandou para uma sala. Quando entrei na sala e vi uma mulher morena de olho chocolate vestida de branco e escrevia alguma coisa. Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu pra mim.

– Você deve ser a Srta. Lílian Evans, eu sou a Dra. Catherine Smith, pode se sentar – Fiz o que ela mandou – Aqui diz que você tem sentido enjoou e tontura – Disse ela olhando em uma prancheta – A Srta. se lembra qual foi seu ultimo ciclo menstrual?

– Hum... – Parei um pouco para pensar – Faz um bom tempo, pra falar a verdade.

– Você tem algum namorado?

– Sim – Respondi.

– Você tem relação sexual, naturalmente – Isso não foi uma pergunta, mas do mesmo jeito eu fiz que sim com a cabeça – A Srta. já verificou se não esta grávida?

Isso me pegou de surpresa. Serio. Eu não tinha pensado nisso, pra falar a verdade tinha pensado na segunda semana, mas foi uma idéia passageira. Só tem um problema. Eu não posso ficar grávida agora. Não agora. Eu passei na melhor faculdade do país.

– Eu não posso ficar grávida. Eu fui aceita na melhor faculdade do país. E meu namorado... Eu não posso dar essa noticia agora pra ele.

– Vamos fazer os exames primeiro Srta. Evans.

– Okay – A medica me levou para outra sala e tirou meu sangue. Voltamos à sala dela.

– Bom Srta. Evans-

– Lílian. Por favor, me chame de Lílian.

– Bom, Lílian agora teremos que esperar o resultado dos exames.

– demora muito? – Perguntei – É que só minha amiga sabe que eu estou aqui.

– Não, não vai demorar – Respondeu ela. **(N/A: Pra falar a verdade eu não sei se demora ou não, então deixei assim msm) **– Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Fiz que sim com a cabeça – Quantos anos a Srta. tem? Me parece nova.

– Tenho 18 anos.

– Você me disse que te aceitaram na melhor faculdade do país, qual seria o curso?

– Advocacia. E meu namorado é administração, mas ele joga futebol. Não esta muito longe de jogar profissionalmente.

– Hum... Vocês namoram há quanto tempo?

– Uns 2 anos.

Nessa hora uma enfermeira chegou carregando um envelope nas mãos.

– Dra. Smith, o resultado do exame da Srta. Evans.

– Ah, obrigada Victoria – A doutora levantou e pegou o envelope, voltou se sentou na sua cadeira e me estendeu o resultado – você quer ler?

– Hum... Não, leia a senhora, por favor.

Ela pegou o envelope abriu e leu o conteúdo.

– Então? – Perguntei hesitante.

– Deu positivo – Confirmou ela

– Eu estou grávida? – Perguntei para a medica, ela fez que sim – Meu pai vai me matar.

Fechei os olhos com força e coloquei a mão na cabeça. Abri os olhos de novo e dei um suspiro.

– Mais alguma coisa? – Perguntei.

– Por enquanto não. Mas teremos que começar a marcar seu pré natal e aqui tem alguns remédios que iram parar os enjôos.

– Obrigada – Falei aceitando a receita medica que a medica me entregava.

Sai do consultório e fui direto para o apartamento de Tiago. Após terminarmos o colégio, Tiago comprou um apartamento no centro de Londres. Parei em frente ao prédio sai do carro e fui direto para o apartamento de Tiago. Toquei a campanhinha do apartamento e esperei um pouco. Ele apareceu algum tempo depois só calça deixando seu abdômen à amostra. Ele sorriu e me beijou passou um braço pela minha cintura e a outra foi fechando a porta. Ele me soltou quando estávamos na sala do apartamento.

– A que devo a honra? – Perguntou ele.

– Tenho que te contar uma coisa muito importante – Respondi séria.

– Antes eu tenho que te contar uma coisa importante. O técnico da seleção Inglesa me chamou pra assistir um jogo de camarote. Sabe aquele jogo que eu queria ir? O da Inglaterra VS. Brasil? Vai ser o melhor jogo que eu já vi. O Brasil é uma das melhores seleções que tem **(N/A: Com certeza, principalmente a sub 20 NEYMAR JUNIO) **Você vai comigo, não vai?

– Não acho que seja uma boa idéia Tiago. E eu preciso te contar uma coisa importante – Joguei minha bolsa no sofá e me joguei nele.

– É sobre a faculdade? Lilian francamente. As aulas ainda não começaram. Eu estou tentando me divertir. E esse jogo vai ser o melhor que eu já assisti...

– VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA TIAGO POTTER. EU ESTOU AQUI TENTANDO TE CONTAR UMA COISA IMPORTANTE E VOCÊ SÓ PENSA NESSA PORCARIA DESSE JOGO – Gritei me levantando.

– FALA UMA COISA QUE POSSA SER MAIS IMPORTANTE – Gritou ele de volta.

– Tem razão – Deu um suspiro. Eu desisto – Não é tão importante assim – Pequei minha bolsa do sofá – E antes que eu me esqueça, eu vou me mudar. Vou para Tower Hamlets, se um dia você quiser saber o que eu tenho pra falar me procure.

Sai do apartamento correndo e chorando. Sentei no meu carro e comecei a dirigir para casa de Marlene, que esta namorando o Sirius faz 6 meses.

Okay, você deve estar se perguntando "por que a retardada da Lílian disse que iria para Tower Hamlets sendo que ela nem estava pensando?" Depois que meu avô morreu, ele me deixou duas propriedades de herança. Uma é uma casa na praia que eu adoro e a outra fica em Tower Hamlets, cidade onde eu morrei com a minha avó antes de vir para Londres. Me veio na cabeça essa casa. Mas não é má idéia. Eu tenho dinheiro guardado, tenho uma casa e posso trabalhar e fazer faculdade. Não eram meus planos, mas agora sem Tiago eu tenho que pensar em tudo. Parei na frente da casa da Lene, desci do carro e fui caminhando até a porta. Toquei a campanhinha. a Sra. McKinnon atendeu e me mandou subir. A porta do quarto da Lene estava aberta e ela estava lá deitada na cama ouvindo musica. Ela deu um pulo quando me viu.

– Lily. Como foi no medico? Esta tudo bem? Você esta bem?

– Lene calma. Eu estou bem.

– E por que você estava chorando?

Senti as lagrimas voltarem, limpei rapidamente e me sentei na cama.

– Lene, você não sabe a noticia.

– Posso adivinhar? – Perguntou ela sentando-se do meu lado – Você esta grávida.

– Como você...? Você sabia.

– Eu desconfiei. Por isso falei pra você ir para o medico. Tiago já sabe?

Minha lagrimas voltaram a cair e eu me deitei no colo dela.

– Eu tentei contar, juro que tentei. Mas ele não quis me ouvir. 'Tava todo feliz por um convite de um técnico de futebol pra assistir um jogo no camarote. Nem me escutou. E eu também sou uma idiota, em vez de contar tudo de uma vez... Eu desisti de contar... Me arrependi na mesma hora, mas não vou voltar. Disse pra ele que se quiser falar comigo pra me procurar em Tower Hamlets.

– O que você vai fazer em Tower Hamlets?

– Eu herdei uma casa do meu avô lá. E a minha avó morra lá. E também não é longe.

– Você quem sabe amiga.

**_xxxXxxx_**

**_PQV Tiago Potter..._**

– Pensei que você estaria animado hoje, Pontas – Disse Sirius ao meu lado. Estávamos no camarote do jogo Inglaterra VS Brasil, mas eu só conseguia pensar na minha ruiva. Ela não atende meus telefonemas faz quase uma semana, não me atende quando eu vou à casa dela e já duas vezes que eu me encontro com ela na rua e ela finge que não me conhece. E hoje quando eu fui na casa dela a Sra. Evans disse que a Lily se mudou para Tower Hamlets.

– Ela nunca vai me perdoar – Disse.

– Se alegra Tiago. A Lily só esta um pouco nervosa por causa da faculdade. Ela só precisa pensar um pouco – Disse Remus.

– Eu não devia ter brigado com ela.

– Calminha Pontas, você já tiveram muitas brigas antes, ela vai voltar.

– Dessa vez não.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oiie geente e ai? Segundo cap da fic espero q gostem, eu perei tudo para poder fazer essa fic**

**Reviews?**

**Tchauzinhoo**

**Bjitoos**

**&KcookaPotter**


	4. Reencontro

**_9 anos depois..._**

O vento de outono estava leve, as folhas secas caiam das arvores e as crianças no parque corriam felizes brincando. Estava sentada em cima de uma toalha branca encostada em uma arvore lendo um livro. Meu filho brincava feliz com mais algumas crianças. Acenava pra mim algumas vezes e voltava a brincar. Quando percebi que o céu mais escuro fiz sinal pra ele que voltasse pra onde eu estava.

– Já vamos pra casa, mamãe? – Perguntou Harry pra mim.

– Sim querido, já esta tarde.

Fomos andando para nossa casa a um quarteirão dali. Quando chegamos Harry subiu as escadas e foi tomar banho em quanto eu preparava alguns lanches para comermos. Harry desceu pulando os degraus já tomado banho e veio se juntar a mim quando o telefone tocou. Peguei no meio de um toque.

– Alô?

– _Alô? Lílian? Sou eu Carla _– Carla McFinn minha secretaria no escritório de advocacia.

– O que foi?

– _A Dra Bryam pediu para senhora vir para o escritório em duas horas por que tem um cliente muito importante aqui e é urgente._

– Agora? Mas eu estou de folga.

– _Ela disse que é urgente._

– Tudo bem. Eu vou. Tchau.

Desliguei o telefone e voltei para a cozinha.

– O que foi mamãe? – Perguntou Harry.

– Eu vou ter que ir ao escritório Harry. A Bruna está me chamando urgente. Você vai ter que ficar com a Penélope.

– Tudo bem.

– Ótimo, vou ligar pra ela e ir me arrumar – Dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Liguei para Penélope a garota que cuida do Harry quando eu não estou em casa, subi e me arrumei. Sai de casa as pressas. Peguei o carro e fui voando para o escritório. Quando cheguei no estacionamento vi dois carros que me pareceu ser dos clientes importantes. Fui direto ao meu escritório e pedi para Carla pra mandar os clientes para lá. 10 minutos depois um homem com aparência bem humorada vestido de terno entrou na minha sala.

– Srta. Evans? Eu sou Felipe Valcastter, sou o presidente da seleção Inglesa e preciso de um contrato pra estrela do meu time, Tiago Potter, e me falaram que você é uma das melhores advogada da Inglaterra.

– Tiago Potter? – Perguntei surpresa.

– Sim, você deve conhecê-lo naturalmente.

Nessa hora um moreno alto de cabelos totalmente bagunçados e um ótimo corpo entrou no meu escritório sorrindo.

– Olá Lily.

– Tiago Potter – Repeti.

– Vocês se conhecem? – Perguntou o Valcastter – Por que não disse ante Tiago? Bom deixa pra lá. Viemos falar de contratos...

Ficamos quase uma hora fazendo a porcaria do contrato do Potter. Felipe foi embora logo depois de terminarmos o contrato, Potter disse alguma coisa para ele e ficou na minha sala.

– O que você quer Potter? – Perguntei.

– Vim te convidar para sair.

– Não quero. Tenho compromissos.

– Só alguns minutos, ruiva. E tem mais, você uma vez me disse que se eu quisesse falar com você pra te procurar. Eu te procurei. Agora você me deve pelo menos um passeio.

– Okay. Tem um café aqui perto. Nós tomamos café você fala o que você quiser e depois vai embora da minha vida.

– Ta.

– Eu só tenho algumas coisas pra fazer, me encontra lá na recepção em 5 minutos.

Ele saiu da sala eu liguei rapidamente para Harry para avisar que iria demorar um pouco sai do meu escrito e lá estava ele me esperando. Fomos para o café e nos sentamos em uma mesa.

– O que você quer Potter? Por que me chamou aqui? – Perguntei.

– Você me disse, na ultima vez que nos vimos que tinha uma coisa muito importante que você queria me falar, pois bem, me fale.

Tomei um pouco de coragem e disse num fôlego só:

– Eu estava grávida. Queria te contar que estava grávida. Mas você só queria saber do jogo de futebol.

Ele paralisou.

– Você estava... Você estava... Estava grávida? Como? Por que você não me contou?

– Não fale como se você fosse vitima eu tentei te contar, mas você só queria saber daquele joguinho de futebol idiota.

– Mas você nem pra me contar.

– Você queria saber?

– Claro.

– Não, você não queria. Quando eu tentei te falar você falou que não era tão importante quanto aquele jogo.

– Mas quando eu te procurei depois da briga você não quis falar comigo – Acusou ele.

– Claro que não. Se você estivesse no meu lugar faria o mesmo.

– Não, não faria.

– Que seja.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio. Tiago levantou a mão e pediu dois cafés pra nós.

– Então... Você disse que estava grávida... Logicamente você teve um filho...

– Você quer saber do Harry? – Ele fez que sim – Ele, infelizmente, é parecido com você. Acabou de fazer 8 anos.

– E você? Não disse que ia para Tower Hamlets? O que faz em Londres?

– Eu morava em Tower Hamlets, me mudei faz quase dois anos. Recebi uma proposta de trabalho muito boa, daí comprei uma casa perto do escritório.

– E quando eu vou poder conhecer o Harry?

– O quê? Conhecer o Harry? Eu criei meu filho sozinha no últimos 8 anos. Nunca precisei de você e não preciso agora.

– É meu direito. Você como advogada sabe disse.

Me levantei da mesa e sai andando. Vi ele colocando dinheiro na mesa e me seguindo.

– Eu quero conhecê-lo Lilian. Você não pode me privar de ser pai.

– Qualquer babaca hoje em dia pode ser pai e você é a prova disso.

– Lílian, por favor.

Estávamos na frente do estacionamento do escritório e uma leve garoa caia em nós.

– Okay. Me de alguns dias.

– Uma semana.

– Não é você que decide.

– Ta bom. Mas não demore.

Fui andando em direção ao meu carro e quando abri a porta ou vi Tiago me chamando:

– Lily você trabalha amanhã? – Perguntou ele.

– Não. Não era nem pra mim trabalhar hoje na verdade.

Entrei no meu carro e fui direto pra casa. Quando cheguei Harry e Penélope assistiam TV. Dispensei Penélope. Mandei Harry se arrumar para sairmos.

**_..._**

– O que foi mamãe? Você está distraída – Falou Harry quando eu quase derramei refrigerante na mesa.

– Ah, nada. Só o trabalho que está me cansando – Começamos a comer – Harry nós vamos sair amanhã. Eu vou ficar folga. Nós podemos ir ao cinema. O que você acha?

– Legal. Ai nós vamos assistir aquele filme que eu te falei.

– Isso.

– E comer muita pipoca. E refrigerante. E chocolate...

Passamos o reto da noite na pizzaria e fomos pra casa.

Quando já estava colocando Harry na cama resolvi falar alguma coisa sobre Tiago.

– Harry? – Chamei quando estava colocando ele na cama.

– Quê?

– Lembra que a mamãe te disse uma vez que quando eu estava grávida de você eu tive uma briga com seu pai e fugi?

– Sim.

– Eu o reencontrei um dia desses e ele queria te conhecer.

– Serio? E quando eu posso conhecê-lo?

– Você quer conhecê-lo?

– Lógico. Quando posso conhecê-lo?

– Eu vou falar com ele.

**_ xxxXxxx_**

**_PQV Tiago Potter..._**

Depois de voltar para o estacionamento deixei meu carro em uma rua qualquer desci e segui o carro da Lily até a casa dela. Ela estacionou o carro em uma vaga em frente a uma casa verde com um jardim na frente. Lily saiu do carro e entrou na casa. Me sentei em um banco na frente da casa e fiquei lá sentado. Pensando. Quando dei por mim já era de noite. Olhei novamente para a casa e vi algumas luzes da parte de cima se apagar. Logo depois Lily apareceu na porta da casa com um casaco na mão, a vi falar com alguém e um garoto apareceu na porta. Era magro, com os cabelos espetados como os meus e usava óculos como eu. Harry. Eles entraram no carro e saíram.

Resolvi voltar para o meu carro. Fui andando lentamente até o estacionamento. E acabei de me decidir. Eu vou conhecer Harry, e vai ser amanhã.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: oiie gente_**

**_ta ai mais um cap_**

**_me mandem Riviews que eu mereço néh_**

**_Bjiitos_**

**_Kisses_**


	5. Conhecendo Harry

Acordei bem cedo hoje tomei banho, me arrumei pra ir visitar Lílian e Harry e tomei café. Fiquei algum tempo assistindo TV e quando dei por mim já era 9h30. Sai do meu apartamento no centro de Londres e dirigi até a casa da Lily. Parei na frente da casa dela e fiquei observando. Havia duas luzes acesas. Uma de cima e uma de baixo. Presumi que eles já deviam estar acordados. Sai do carro, caminhei até a porta e toquei a campanhinha. Ouvi barulhos de passos e logo depois abriram a porta. Era Harry quem havia aberto a porta.

– Sim? – perguntou ele.

Fiquei sem reação. E ele ficou me encarando. De perto dava pra ver que ele tinha os mesmos traços que eu. Com os mesmos cabelos negros, puxara a mãe apenas nos verdes brilhantes dos olhos escondidos por um óculo de armação redonda.

– A Lílian Evans morra aqui? – Finalmente conseguiu falar.

– Depende. Quem é o senhor?

– Meu nome é Tiago Potter. Eu sou cliente da Lílian. Ela está?

– Esta sim, mas está tomando banho. O senhor quer entrar?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele deu passagem pra mim passar. Entrei em hall muito bem decorado. As paredes eram azuis claras. Harry foi andando e eu o segui. Entramos em uma sala de estar com as paredes também azuis clara com dois sofás brancos, uma poltrona de lado, uma lareira com varias fotos e varias estantes de livros. Ele se sentou em um dos sofás e indicou pra eu sentar também.

– Ela demora? – Perguntei.

– Acho que não. Me desculpe, mas eu já vi o senhor em algum lugar.

– Viu é? Você gosta de futebol?

– Ah, você é jogador de futebol. Tiago Potter. Tenho um álbum de figurinhas com você nele.

Sorri para ele que retribuiu.

– Você gosta de futebol?

– Sim, mas onde eu morava não se jogava muito futebol. Mas a minha mãe me deixou fazer futebol aqui em Londres. O técnico diz que eu jogo muito bem.

– Ah é?

Ficamos conversando alguns minutos. Quando ele falou que ia buscar uma camisa autografada por um jogador de futebol famoso. Me levantei e comecei a ver algumas fotos que estavam em cima da lareira. Havia uma foto de Harry bebê, uma com Harry um pouco mais crescido com uma senhora, outra de Harry com o Sr. e a Sra. Evans, uma com Harry e Lílian na formatura de Lílian, uma só de Lílian... E assim ia com varias fotos de Harry e Lílian, mas uma me chamou mais atenção. Havia uma só com Lily, ela estava com barriga, essa com certeza era ela grávida. Ela sorria fracamente para a foto. Tinha olheiras e apesar de grávida não estava com a pele rosada de sempre e parecia um pouco infeliz. Uma pontada de culpa veio em mim. Eu fiz Lílian sofre; e sofrer muito. E isso me deixa infeliz.

Ouvi passos atrás de mim e me virei. Lílian estava parada no batente da porta. Estava diferente de ontem. Ontem ela vestia um tipo de terno com salto alto preto. Coisa que eu nunca vira quando namorávamos. Hoje ela esta com uma calça jeans e uma blusa de lã bege.

– O que você faz aqui? – Perguntou ela ríspida.

– Eu vim te visitar. E conhecer o Harry – Respondi.

– Você não disse...?

– Não, não disse.

Nessa hora Harry entrou saltitando na sala balançando uma camisa vermelha.

– Aqui – Ele estendeu a blusa – Esse jogador é de outro país. Joga futebol muito bem. O senhor conhece?

– Já ouvi falar, mas não o conheço. É Brasileiro. Eu joguei alguns anos no Brasil. No São Paulo, um dos melhores times do país. **(N/A: Você errou Tiago querido. Esse é o melhor time do MUNDO) (N/B: São-paulina Carioca, vê se pode)**

– Eu já ouvi falar.

– Okay – Interrompeu Lily – Harry você já está pronto? Nós temos que ir – Se virou pra mim – E você já está de saída, não é?

– Só quero falar com você, rápido prometo.

– Certo. Termina de se arrumar, Harry – Ela esperou Harry subir pra me perguntar: – O que você quer?

– Quanto tempo pra contar pra ele?

– Muito. Agora eu quero mais tempo.

– Quê! Eu tenho meus diretos Lílian. Se você demorar muito eu conto.

– Até parece que o meu filho iria acreditar em você em vez de mim.

– Ele é nosso filho.

– O que você disse? – Perguntou uma voz atrás de Lílian. Vi ela paralisar. Ela fechou os olhos e começou a morder os lábios – Mamãe? O que é que vocês estão falando? Que filho é esse?

– Não é nada querido – Disse ela se virando pra trás e abaixando pra ficar na altura de Harry.

– É alguma coisa sim. Sobre o que vocês estão falando?

– Eu acho melhor você ir embora Tiago. Mais tarde nós nos falamos.

– Mas...

– Tiago, por favor.

– Me ligue – Falei entregando um papel pra ela com meu telefone e saindo da casa.

Caminhei até meu carro entrei nele e fiquei dirigindo sem rumo.

_**xxxXxxx**_

_**PQV Lilian Evans**_

Tiago me deu um papel com o telefone dele e saiu da casa. Harry ainda me olhava com expressão questionadora. Me levantei e levei-o até o sofá.

– Lembra que eu te falei ontem que havia encontrado seu pai? E que ele queria te conhecer? Eu só não sabia que ele iria vir aqui hoje.

– Você quer dizer que Tiago Potter é meu pai? – Perguntou ele, mas não estava com raiva, nem irritado, estava surpreso.

– Sim.

– Sério? Que maneiro. Sabe os meninos da minha escola ficavam me zuando por que eu não tinha pai. Quando eles souberam que ele é meu pai. Há, eles vão pirar. Principalmente o Dudley que toda hora falava que eu não tinha pai. Há ele vai ver.

Fiquei surpresa com a reação de Harry. Ele parecia contente. Feliz por ter um pai.

– Liga pra ele mamãe. Chama ele aqui.

Sorri e olhei para o papel que estava na minha mão. Levantei do sofá e peguei o telefone. Disquei o numero e depois de alguns toques a voz rouca de Tiago atendeu.

– _Alô?_

– Tiago? Sou eu.

– _Ah, oi Lily. E ai contou pra ele?_

– Sim. E ele adorou. Quer te ver.

– _Sério? To indo pra ai._

– Vem logo.

Desliguei o telefone e olhei para o sofá. Harry me olhava ansioso.

– Ele já vem.

– OBA.

Ficamos alguns minutos conversando até eu ouvir a campanhinha. Harry sorriu e foi correndo atender. Ouve um silencio e quando cheguei ao hall vi Tiago e Harry abraçados com a porta aberta atrás deles. Fiquei olhando aquela cena. Pela primeira vez meu filho tinha alguém para chamar de pai. Voltei a realidade quando vi Harry se afastar de Tiago e puxá-lo pela mão até a sala. Fui atrás deles.

– Por que vocês não me contaram antes? – Perguntou Harry ainda segurando a mão de Tiago.

– Sua mãe não falou pra você? – Perguntou Tiago.

– Só falou que vocês brigaram antes de você saber de mim. E que ela foi embora.

– Por isso ela não falou nada. Mas isso não importa agora não é? Nós temos todo tempo do mundo.

Eles começaram a conversar. Ficamos quase 2 horas conversando quando Harry fez uma pergunta que surpreendeu a mim e a Tiago.

– Agora eu posso te chamar de pai? – Olhei para Tiago. Ele parecia surpreso, mas estava muito contente.

– Claro – Respondeu ele sorrindo.

Passamos a manhã conversando. Tiago contava a Harry sobre cada jogo seu, cada país que ele já visitara, cada time que ele conhecia e tudo mais. Os olhos de Harry brilhavam quando Tiago falava e fazia comentários como "aaaah" ou "ooooh" ou "serio? Que legal". Quando o relógio indicara o 12h dia levantei pra preparar alguma coisa para nós comermos.

– O que vocês querem para o almoço? – Perguntei interrompendo algo que Tiago explicava para Harry.

– O que? Ah não, Lily. Nós vamos sair pra almoçar. Por minha conta – Disse Tiago.

– Tudo bem. Pega seu casaco Harry. Está frio lá fora e você acabou de sair de uma gripe.

– Certo. Vamos logo, eu quero que você conheça algumas pessoas, Harry.

– Okay – Harry saiu correndo até seu quarto e voltou rapidamente.

– Cuidado com o meu filho, Tiago. E... –

– Mas você vai junto com a gente. Almofadinhas iria me matar se eu chegasse na casa dele com o Harry sem você.

– Ah, não, eu não quero ir...

– Você não quer ver a Lene? O Sirius? As filhas deles?

– Eles se casaram? – Perguntei surpresa. Eu não levava muita fé que Marlene conseguiria amarar Sirius por muito tempo.

– Não só eles como Remus e Dorcas e Molly e Arthur. E ambos tem filhos.

– Quem são essas pessoas? – Perguntou Harry curioso.

– Uns amigos nossos. Do tempo que estudávamos em Hogwarts.

– Vamos mamãe. Vai ser legal. Vamos – Chamou Harry.

– Não, não vou. Vão vocês.

– Ah Lil, vamos – Lil era como Tiago me chamava na época em que namorávamos.

– Tudo bem – Disse por fim – Esperem um pouco.

Subi as escadas peguei um casaco e um cachecol e desci. Quando cheguei vi Tiago colocando o casaco de Harry e logo depois se abaixar pra arrumar o cachecol e o gorro.

– Precisa mesmo disso tudo? – Perguntou Harry. Tiago deu risada e o olhei irritada.

– Você quer ficar doente de novo e não poder ir ao treino de futebol?

– Ah mamãe, o mesmo raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

– Você precisa Harry. E você Tiago para de dar risada. Ele podia ter pegado pneumonia. Da ultima vez que ele ficou doente eu que tive que ver ele tomar um monte do soro na veia.

– Você não viu – Interrompeu Harry – Você virava toda vez que ia me colocar alguma agulha.

Tiago deu uma gostosa gargalhada olhou pra mim depois se voltou para Harry.

– Sua mãe sempre teve medo de agulha. Lembro uma vez que ela viu na TV uma campanha pra doar sangue e quando chegou no lugar da doação ela quase desmaiou quando viu as pessoas doando sangue.

Nós saímos de casa e Tiago nos levou para um restaurante muito bom e depois ao seu apartamento. Era ampla com vários artigos para futebol, coisa que deixou Harry impressionado. Ficamos alguns minutos lá até ele falar que nós íamos visitar Sirius e Marlene.

Voltamos para o carro e não andamos nem 5 minutos e paramos em frente a uma casa de tijolo vermelho com dois carros na frente. Tiago saiu e tirou Harry do banco de trás. Ele caminhou até a porta e tocou a campanhinha. Esperamos alguns minutos até Sirius vir atender. Ele estava um pouco diferente. Mais alto (se é que isso é possível) mais forte e nas costas carregava uma garotinha de cabelos negros cacheados e olhos verdes, perfeita combinação de Sirius e Marlene.

– Tiago! Demoro – Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu – Finalmente achou a ruiva – Os olhos deles caíram para Harry – E esse deve ser o Harry.

– E ai Almofadinhas, oi Lyra – A meninas costas de Sirius sorriu para Tiago.

– Vem entrem.

Sirius deu passagem e nós entramos. Entramos em um cumprido corredor com varias portas. Uma delas estava aberta e foi a que nós passamos. Entramos em uma sala branca com moveis escuros. Sirius abaixou e deixou a garota, Lyra, descer. Ela passou por nós e foi em direção a porta.

– Sirius – Ouvimos alguém chamar ao fundo.

– Lene, desce. Eles chegaram – Gritou Sirius de volta.

Ouvimos som de alguém descendo escadas, depois alguns passos e logo depois Marlene um pouco diferente do que eu me lembrava.

– Lily! – Ela me abraçou – Nossa! Quando Sirius me falou não acreditei. É você mesmo. Eu estava louca pra te ver. E conhecer o Harry – Ela o procurou Harry que ainda estava de mão dadas com Tiago – Ah, bem que Tiago nos disse que eles eram parecidos.

Passamos o resto da tarde conversando e quando já estava beirando às 23h Tiago levou a mim e a Harry pra casa. Harry já estava dormindo quando Tiago estacionou na frente de casa. Ele carregou Harry pra dentro e o deixou no quarto dele no segundo andar. Quando estávamos descendo ele foi em direção a porta para ir embora quando eu coloquei a mão no ombro dele.

– Você não precisa ir agora, Tiago – Falei.

– Não preciso só se você não quiser – Falou ele. Fiz sinal para irmos para a cozinha.

_**xxxXxxx**_

_**PQV Tiago Potter**_

Passamos o resto do dia na casa do Sirius. Lily me parecia alegre. Conversava com Marlene do mesmo jeito que conversava quando éramos namorados. Já meu filho não parecia desconfortável, era como se fizéssemos aquilo sempre. Ele se dera muito bem com Lyra que tem 5 anos e Adhara filha mais nova de Sirius de 3 anos.

Quando já era quase 23h levei Lily e Harry pra casa e levei Harry, que já estava dormindo pra dentro da casa e o levei para o quarto. Era um quarto grande e bem decorado. As paredes eram verdes clara, com os moveis de madeira também claro, varias estantes de livros, uma grande TV, uma escrivaninha, dois pufes e duas grandes portas, uma delas estava entreaberta e eu pude ver que dava ao banheiro e a outra era grande e de vidro; a varanda. Coloquei Harry na cama e desci com Lily e quando eu ai sair Lily colocou a mão no meu ombro e eu virei pra trás.

– Você não precisa ir agora, Tiago – Falou ela.

– Não preciso só se você não quiser – Disse. Ela fez sinal para irmos para outro cômodo. Entramos em uma cozinha grande e espaçosa.

– Sente-se – Ela indicou uma cadeira alta na frente de uma bancada. Ela começou a dar voltas pela cozinha e percebi que ela fazia chá – Então... Feliz? Agora que você já o conheceu deve estar radiante.

– E estou – Falei sorrindo – Você acha que ele gostou de mim?

Ela deu uma gostosa risada e se voltou pra mim.

– Acho que nunca vi meu filho tão feliz, nem quando disse que nos mudaríamos pra cá. Eu acho que ele te adorou. E você? Gostou dele?

– Claro que sim. Ele é uma ótima criança. Não é rebelde nem mal educado. Ele até me lembra você.

Ela corou e voltou a preparar o chá.

– Aconteceu meio rápido, não é? – Falou ela servindo o chá em duas xícaras brancas e entregando uma pra mim – Sabe eu te vi ontem e hoje nós estamos aqui. Você conheceu o Harry, ele te adorou, eu vi a Lene e o Sirius e as filhas deles.

– Pois é – Disse distraído – Como você acha que teria sido se eu e você não brigássemos e criássemos Harry juntos?

– Acho que ele seria igual a você, e que só pensasse em futebol. E também seria mimado por você.

– Eu não... Ta eu mimaria ele sim. E você esta certa. Ele seria igualzinho a mim. Mas e nós – eu fiz um gesto com a mão – como estaríamos?

– Não sei. Acho que bem. Dois anos de namoro sem nenhuma briga.

– É... A primeira foi a ultima. Mas me diz... Depois da nossa briga o que você fez? – Ela se remexeu inquieta na cadeira.

– Eu fui para Tower Hamlets, fiquei na casa da minha avó, aquela que com eu morava antes de vir pra Londres. Eu tive o Harry, depois de 6 meses comecei a trabalhar em uma pequena empresa da cidade. Quando o Harry fez um ano eu comecei a fazer faculdade, me formei depois de 4 anos e comecei a trabalhar em um escritório. A minha chefa que gostava muito de mim mandou um currículo meu para esse escritório que eu estou agora. Minha avó morreu e eu fui chamada para trabalhar aqui. Vendi a minha casa e me mudei pra cá. Estou a dois anos aqui.

– E você nunca procurou ninguém de nós?

– Não, pra falar a verdade eu estou trabalhando muito.

– Deve ser por isso que você é uma ótima advogada.

– Mas e você? O que fez quando eu fui embora?

– Depois que você foi embora eu comecei a faculdade de administração, apesar de não ser uma coisa na qual eu trabalharia. Depois de 4 anos e meio me formei. Então um técnico de um time grande me viu jogando e me chamou pra fazer um teste, eu passei e fui chamado pra jogar em um time. Depois quando estava no fim do meu primeiro contrato eu fui para o Brasil. Joguei em um time de lá por dois anos e voltei pra cá pra jogar aqui de novo.

– Uau. Isso era o que você sempre quis.

– E se tornar uma advogada de sucesso foi o que você sempre quis.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio e então olhei para o relógio. 23h45. Dei um ultimo gole no meu chá e levantei.

– Eu já vou indo – Falei – Harry tem escola amanhã, não é?

– Amanhã é segunda? Amanhã ele não tem aula. É dia de conselho de classe.

– Então eu posso ficar com ele. Passear um pouco, o que você acha?

– Pode ser, ele detesta ficar em casa sozinho, mas ele tem que ir pra escola de futebol as 4h.

– Ótimo. Eu levo. Que horas você sai?

– Às 9h da manhã.

– Até amanhã então.

Dei um beijo na bochecha dela e ela me levou até a porta. Entrei no carro e fui pra casa.

**xxxXxxx**

**Bom geente... akiie ta mais um cap da minha querida fic**

**espero que gostem**

**mandem reviews que não vai cair a mão, prometo**

**Bjkiss**

**good-bye**

**DHallyBlack&Kcooka Potter**


	6. Pai Por Um Dia

Acordei cedo me arrumei tomei café e sai de casa para ir buscar Harry. Quando cheguei à casa de Lily vi algumas luzes acesas na parte de baixo da casa. Caminhei pelo jardim até a porta e toquei a campanhinha. Ouvi alguns passos e Harry abriu a porta sorrindo.

– Pai! – Pra minha surpresa ele me abraçou e logo depois me puxou para dentro – Mãe – Chamou ele – Meu pai chegou.

Lily apareceu na escada e olhou brava para Harry.

– Harry! Ainda é de manhã. Já te disse pra não sair por ai dando gritos de manhã – Ralhou ela com Harry.

– Desculpa mãe. Mas olha quem está aqui – Falou ele apontando pra mim.

– Bom dia ruiva – Sorri para ela.

– Eu já estou indo. Traga meu filho inteiro Tiago – Ela pegou um casaco e entregou pra mim, pegou outro casaco e uma maleta e se abaixou até ficar na altura de Harry – Comportes-se Harry. Obedeça seu pai só se for seguro – Mandou um olha severo a mim digno da professora McGonagoll e se voltou para Harry – Você sabe o meu telefone e o telefone do escritório. Tome cuidado – Ela arrumou a roupa de Harry e voltou a levantar – Tiago o Harry acordou tarde e ainda não tomou café. A mesa está pronta. Alimente-o bem e não o deixe comer porcarias. Tranque tudo quando saírem.

Ela foi sair, mas pareceu lembrar alguma coisa e voltou.

– Meu almoço é às 13h horas. Vamos almoçar juntos. Encontrem-me na frente do escritório.

Ela deu um beijo no rosto de Harry e saiu apressada pela porta. Ouvi o barulho do carro dela saído da vaga.

– Vem pai – Harry puxou a minha mão e me levou a cozinha.

A mesa que ontem estava arrumada hoje estava com pães, frutas, sucos e tudo mais. Harry soltou a minha mão e se sentou em uma das cadeiras.

– A minha mãe se atrasou hoje... – Olhei pra ele desconfiado – Quer dizer eu meio que a atrasei. Ela já estava quase pronta quando eu acordei e ficou um pouco nervosa.

– Sua mãe nervosa é perigoso, não é.

Ele rio e começou a comer. Ele comeu pão, tomou suco e algumas frutas.

– Minha mãe disse que você ia me levar pra passear. Aonde nós vamos?

– Você já entrou em um estádio? – Perguntei animado com a surpresa que eu havia pensado de manhã.

– Só uma vez, mas foi lá em Nova York, foi antes de nós nos mudarmos pra cá – Respondeu ele.

– Mas você já pisou dentro do estádio? Onde o jogadores jogam?

– Não. Por quê?

– Porque é isso que nós vamos fazer hoje.

– Serio?

– Sim. Mas só se você comer direitinho.

– Eu já acabei – Ele se levantou da cadeira e sorriu – Eu vou escovar os dentes, já volto.

Ele subiu as escadas correndo. Fui pra sala esperá-lo. Ele voltou alguns minutos depois carregando uma câmera.

– Olha o que eu achei. Minha mãe me deu há muito tempo, mas eu nunca usei.

– Vamos indo – Chamei. Ele veio até mim e eu abaixei pra colocar seu casaco. Trancamos a casa e fomos para meu carro – Acho melhor você ir no banco de trás, sua mãe não iria gostar de você na frente.

– Certo – Respondeu ele. Abri a porta do carro pra ele e entrei no banco da frente – Em que estádio nós vamos?

– Ao Estádio de Wembley, um dos estadios mais modernos do mundo – Respondi.

– Deve ser legal – Disse ele fascinado.

– E é.

– É longe daqui?

– Não muito.

Conversamos o caminho inteiro. Ele me contou que joga futebol em uma escola, que está no 3º ano da escola, **(N/A: Na minha escola se conta por anos, não serie. Então eu coloquei como ANO) **ele me disse que morou em Tower Hamlets até os 6 anos e só se mudou quando a avó de Lily morreu. Falou também dos namorados de Lily (que todos eram parecidos comigo) e muito mais coisas. Eu contei sobre os lugares que eu já visitei, falei principalmente sobre o Brasil. Falei sobre o Rio de Janeiro e percebi que Harry ficou maravilhado quando eu falei sobre a virada de ano em Copacabana.

Quando já dava pra ver o estádio me virei pra trás para ver Harry e ele estava vidrado na imagem. Estacionei em um dos estacionamentos Vips e eu e Harry saímos. Quando estamos entrando meu telefone começou a tocar. Peguei ele e vi no visor que era Felipe, o presidente Football Association.

– Alô? – Atendi.

– _Alô? Tiago? Sou eu Felipe. Seu contrato está pronto. Eu quero você amanhã no escritório ás 10h da manhã._

– As 10h? Certo. Tchau.

– _Não é só isso. Vamos ter um amistoso em alguns dias, você já está praticamente escalado. Então não faça besteiras, não saia em revistas nem em jornais._

– Okay, mais alguma coisa?

– _Não, até amanhã._

Desliguei o telefone e olhei para Harry que olhava emburrado pra algum canto.

– O que foi? – Perguntei.

– Você só trabalha. Como a mamãe.

– Se eu só trabalhasse não estaria aqui hoje não acha? Harry sua mãe só trabalha por você, não é por ela. E eu também tenho que trabalhar sabia? Vamos lá, melhore essa cara.

– Preferia que você só trabalhasse um pouquinho. Eu podia até vender os meus brinquedos pra vocês pararem de trabalhar – Falou ele ainda emburrado.

– Ah Harry, você nem está de férias ainda. Quando você entrar de férias os jogos vão acabar e nós podemos viajar, o que você acha? Só nós.

– A mamãe também? – Perguntou ele.

– Claro, e nó podemos convidar o Sirius, a Lene, a Lyra e a Adhara e o Remus e o filho dele. Todos nós.

– E pra onde nós vamos?

– Você que escolhe.

– Legal.

– Agora vamos.

Visitamos os vestiários, as arquibancadas, os camarotes e depois ficamos jogando bola no estádio o resto da manhã. Harry se divertiu muito e disse que foi o dia mais legal da vida dele. Depois de muita insistência consegui que ele fosse comigo para nós irmos almoçar. Fomos para o escritório da Lily e quando passamos na frente ela estava saindo do prédio. Estacionei meu carro em um estacionamento lá perto e segui com Harry até onde estava Lily.

– Mamãe – Harry abraçou a mãe – Mãe hoje eu fui a um estádio. Foi muito legal. Nós ficamos jogando bola. Foi muito legal.

– Imagino – Disse Lily, ela ergueu a cabeça e olho pra mim – Vocês ainda vão sair?

– Não sei – Respondi – Na verdade eu não havia pensado em que faríamos depois de sair do estádio.

– Eu pensei. O Harry não fez lição, pelo menos eu na vi. Volta pra casa e leve-o pra fazer lição e não esqueça a escola de futebol às 4h.

– Ta bom mamãe – Respondeu Harry.

Fomos almoçar em um restaurante perto do escritório de Lily. Depois voltamos nos despedimos de Lily e voltamos a casa deles. Harry me puxou de novo para seu quarto para eu ajudá-lo nas lições.

– Você já entrou no meu quarto? – Perguntou ele a mim em quanto pegava uma mochila preta em cima de um pufe.

– Já, ontem quando você estava dormindo – Respondi. Ele sorriu e tirou alguns livros da mochila.

Ele começou a fazer as lições e eu fiquei o ajudando-o. Quando deu 15h40 ele já tinha terminado a lição e começou a se arrumar para irmos à escola de futebol. Ele disse que a escola era próxima dali e que dava para irmos a pé. Ele foi falando por aonde íamos nas ferias. Quando já dava para ver a escola um homem gordo que mais parecia um leão marinho com um menino igualmente gordo com ar de retardado parou na nossa frente.

– Quem é esse cara moleque? – Perguntou o homem. Eu o encarei irritado.

– Não te... – Começou Harry, mas eu o interrompi.

– Não que te interesse eu sou pai dele – Falei irritado. O garoto gordo deu risada.

– Achou teu pai é? Sabe pelo menos o nome dele? – Perguntou o menino sem olhar pra mim.

– Claro que sei, você também sabe. Ele – Harry apontou pra mim – é Tiago Potter.

– Até parece...

A voz do garoto foi morrendo quando ele levantou a cabeça e olhou pra mim. Harry sorriu pra mim e começou a me puxar.

– Tchau Dudley. Até o treino – Eu e Harry saímos e ele bufou – Esse idiota fica me zuando porque eu não tinha pai, agora eu vou esfregar na cara dele e da baleia do pai dele. Há ele vai ver.

– Você não devia pensar nisso Harry – Falei – Sua mãe não iria gostar...

– Quem se importa? – Falou ele irritado.

– Harry!

– O Dudley fica me enchendo desde que eu entrei na escola. Minha mãe não quer me mudar de escola. E a única coisa que eu sou bom é no futebol e até nisso ele consegue me irritar. Eu já estou cansado.

– Mas isso não permite você falar essas coisas. Quer mudar de escola eu falo com a sua mãe. Mas eu não quero ouvir você falar essas coisas novamente, okay?

Em resposta ele soltou a minha mão e foi andando para dentro do prédio. Andei mais depressa para alcançá-lo.

– Quem é aquele garoto? O Dudley? E como ele sabe que você não tinha pai? – Perguntei quando parei do lado dele. Ele me encarou.

– É meu primo. Filho da irmã mais velha da minha mãe.

– A Petúnia? Sua mãe não se dava muito bem com ela, pelo menos o tempo que nós namorávamos.

– Elas continuam sem se falar. E parece que me encher o saco deixa o Dudley mais feliz.

– Não o deixe te irritar. Se você deixá-lo te irritar ele vai continuar a te encher.

– Okay, okay. Eu já vou indo, estou atrasado. O campo é ali – Ele apontou para uma grande porta e desapareceu.

Fui andando até o campo onde vi varias pessoas se encaminhando também. Me sentei em uma das enormes arquibancadas e fiquei esperando. Alguns minutos depois alguns meninos saíram do vestiário já vestidos com o uniforme. O treinador falou algumas coisas e o time entrou em campo. Eles jogavam muito bem. Harry jogava muito bem. Ele se destacava entre os jogadores e fazia muitos gols. Já era 18h30 quando o treino acabou e Harry saiu de campo. Ele veio correndo e sorrindo até mim e parou na minha frente.

– Gostou? Eu joguei bem?

– Claro que gostei e você jogou muito bem.

Ele sorriu. Fomos andando pra casa quando ouvi meu celular tocar. Atendi no meio de um toque e ouvi a voz inconfundível de Sirius.

–_ Alô? Pontas? Sou eu. _

– Oi Sirius. O que você quer?

– _Onde você esta? Eu fiquei de folga hoje e a Lyra e a Adhara não tinham escola. Tive que ficar com elas._

– Deu uma de babá hoje?

–_ Há, há, há. Mas aonde você está? Liguei o dia todo._

– Eu estava com Harry. Nós visitamos o estádio de Wembley.

– _Por que você não me chamou?_

– Porque eu queria ficar só com meu filho.

– _Então é assim? Eu passo toda minha vida com você e quando chega outro você me ignora? Bom saber, Tiago Potter._

– Você é louco Sirius. Então, o que você quer?

– _Aproveita que você esta com o Harry, agente chama o Remus e o Kevin. O que você acha? Estou entediado de ficar aqui e a Lyra não esta muito contente._

– Nem vai dar. Eu vou levar o Harry pra casa agora e vou esperar a Lily.

– Deixa eu falar com ele pai – Pediu Harry. Eu abaixei o telefone e ele pegou sorrindo – Oi Sirius, é o Harry – Uma pausa – Ah, sim, eu e meu pai passamos o dia juntos – Mais uma pausa – É o estádio de Wembley, é bem legal – Mais uma pausa – Serio? – Pausa – Certo. Até mais, tchau.

Ele me entregou o telefone e eu pude ouvir Sirius rindo do outro lado da linha.

– _Não fui só eu que passei o dia como baba, não é, Pontas. Seus dias de gloria acabaram._

– Você fala como se você ainda tivesse o seus. Você não é o mesmo Sirius desde que a Lene te colocou uma coleirinha.

_– Há, há, há._

– Tchau Sirius.

– _Tchau papai do ano._

Desliguei o telefone e percebi que já estávamos quase na casa de Harry e Lily quando meu telefone tocou de novo.

– Alô?

– _Tiago Potter cadê meu filho! Estou aqui em casa já faz tempo e nem sinal de vocês _– A voz de Lily fez-se ouvir do telefone.

– Estávamos no treino do Harry, acabamos de sair de lá. Já estamos quase na sua casa.

– _Acho bom _– E ela desligou o telefone.

– Minha mãe? – Perguntou Harry.

– Sim – Ele deu risada e parou na frente da casa dele. Ele abriu a porta e Lily veio andando até nós.

– Demorou hoje no treino – Comentou ela tirando o casaco de Harry e examinando para ver se ele estava bem.

– Fala como se eu fosse raptá-lo – Ela me olhou irritada.

– Vai lá tomar banho Harry, eu vou preparar um lanche.

Harry fez que sim e subiu as escadas. Lilian me encarou.

– Eu posso falar com você Lil?

– Não me chame assim, não temos mais intimidade. Mas, o que você quer?

– Conversar sobre o Harry.

– O que tem o Harry?

– Ele me disse que não quer estudar na escola que ele está.

– Nenhuma criança gosta de escola – Ela revirou os olhos.

– Mas com o Harry é diferente. Ele diz que tem um garoto que fica falando que ele não tem pai – Retruquei.

– Agora tem, está resolvido – Falou ela irritada.

– Não é assim. Ele não gosta da escola. Você podia mudá-lo.

– Essa é a escola mais perto que tem de casa.

– Coloque-o em uma um pouco mais longe então.

– Eu não vou discutir isso com você.

– Você é muito cabeça dura Lilian.

– Eu não vou passar a mão na cabeça do Harry toda vez que ele não gostar de alguma coisa.

– Então vai obrigá-lo a ficar em um lugar que ele não gosta? – Retruquei também irritado.

– Okay, você venceu. Eu vou procurar outra escola.

– Tem mais coisas.

– O quê?

– Eu prometi que iríamos viajar nas férias dele.

– Quê? Nem pensar que eu vou deixar você sair e levar o meu filho por mais de um dia.

– Não se esqueça que ele também é meu filho.

– Não importa.

– Importa sim. E eu não disse que iríamos sozinhos. Você vai junto.

– Há, há, há. Até parece.

– Ele me falou que você só trabalha.

– Nós vamos tirar férias. São só mais alguns meses.

– Por isso mesmo. Lil ele é uma criança. Não gosta de ficar as férias toda preso em casa.

– Era só o que me faltava, você me falando o que o meu filho pensa. Olha Tiago eu deixei você passar o dia com o Harry e brincar de ser pai. Você pode visitá-lo algumas vezes, ele pode te visitar de vez em quando, mas é só. Não pense que você já é o melhor pai do mundo – Ela falou apontando o dedo pra mim. Estávamos bem próximos e ela estava vermelha.

– Não é assim. Não estou pedindo pra tirar ele de você. Só estou falando pelo bem de Harry.

– Eu vou pensar.

– Tem mais uma coisa.

– Quê? Mais? O que você quer?

– Como é o nome do Harry? – Perguntei meio hesitante.

– Harry Evans. Por quê?

–Temos que colocar o meu Potter no nome dele – Respondi.

– Eu já pensei nisso, pra falar a verdade. Não demora muito, só algumas semanas.

– Sério? Harry Tiago Evans Potter, sonoro não? – Falei me animando.

– Quem disse que vai ter Tiago no nome dele?

– Ele tem um segundo nome?

– Não.

– Por isso.

– Eu não quero.

– Ficou legal. Harry Tiago Evans Potter.

Nessa hora Harry entrou correndo na sala já trocado.

– Eu gostei. Harry Tiago Evans Potter. Vai ficar assim, não é, mamãe?

– Hum... Se você gosta.

– Legal.

– Eu já vou indo – Falei. Harry olhou pra mim com olhar pidão.

– Fica mais um pouco? Só mais um pouco.

– Amanhã eu volto.

– Amanhã não vai dar. Eu tenho escola.

– Eu posso vir te ver depois da escola. E tem os fins de semana.

– Só mais um pouquinho. Você pode ficar para o jantar, não é, mãe?

– É. Fique – Falou Lily

– Certo – Respondi. Lily subiu as escadas e eu e Harry começamos a conversar.

**PQV Lílian Evans**

Fui para o meu quarto para tomar banho, quando eu já estava no meu quarto arrumando minha roupa pra tomar banho lembrei-me de tirar o frango, para descongelar para eu fazer estrogonofe de frango. Estava descendo as escadas indo em direção a cozinha, quando ouvi uma conversa de Harry e Tiago na sala.

– Sabe pai, iria ser muito bom se você e a mamãe não brigassem. Ou melhor, que vocês ainda estivessem juntos – Disse Harry.

– É... eu também acho – Falou Tiago em tom distraído.

– Por que você não pede a mamãe em casamento? – Perguntou Harry.

– Ah, se sua mãe quisesse, quem sabe.

– Quem disse que ela não quer? Você já perguntou pra ela? – Insistiu Harry.

– Não é tão simples assim Harry.

– Você ainda gosta dela?

– Sim. Muito, mas onde você ouviu essas coisas? – Perguntou Tiago. Eu fui caminhando silenciosamente para o outro corredor.

– Sirius que me disse. Ele também que você só falava da minha mãe quando você ainda não tinha nos encontrado – Respondeu Harry.

– Você não devia ouvir o que Sirius diz. Não é muito seguro.

Harry de risada.

– Mas você a ama, não é?

– Eu amo sua mãe desde de o dia que eu a vi na escola no primeiro dia de escola dela.

Decidi parar de ouvir o que eles falavam e fui para a cozinha. Tirei o frango do congelador e coloquei em cima da pia. Ouvi barulhos atrás de mim e vi que Harry entrara na cozinha.

– Mãe? O que você faz aqui? – Perguntou ele surpreso.

– Vim aqui tirar o frango do congelador. Vou fazer estrogonofe de frango.

– Serio? Adoro estrogonofe de frango – Ele sorriu e saiu da cozinha.

Subi para meu quarto para tomar banho. Me despi e entrei no chuveiro. Deixei a água quente cair no meu corpo. Fiquei relaxada. Então as palavras de Tiago ecoaram na minha cabeça _"Eu amo sua mãe desde de o dia que eu a vi na escola no primeiro dia de escola dela"._

Eu também o amava. Sempre amei. Até hoje. Tanto que nunca consegui manter um namoro serio. Okay, okay. Eu não tive muitos namoros desde que tive Harry. Quatro, para ser mais exata.

Lucas Pieer foi a primeira vitima. 6 meses de namoro foi o que ele conseguiu suportar. Eu o conheci no meu primeiro trabalho de Tower Hamlets. Uma palavra para resumir esse namoro é fracasso.

O segundo foi Patrick Miller, 7 meses de namoro varias brigas e então uma separação que me caiu mais como um peso tirado da consciência, tínhamos nos conhecido no mesmo dia que briguei com Lucas, começamos a namorar 3 meses depois de nos conhecer.

O terceiro foi no escritório ainda em Tower Hamlets, Douglas Clanck, apenas dois meses de namoro.

O quarto foi já em Londres. 6 meses de namoro. Pietro Scorallo, um cara metido a italiano e bem almofadinha.

Mas uma coisa que todos eram iguais. Cabelos negros totalmente desalinhados, olhos claros e usavam óculos. Mas nenhum deles tinha o charme de Tiago. E um problema que todos comentavam; eu falava _"Tiago" _quando transamos e falar o nome de um cara quando está com outro é uma coisa horrível. Fazer o que se eles me faziam lembrar de Tiago. Mas nenhum eram como Tiago, Lucas, apesar de forte e com tanquinho, não era esportivo, Patrick era menos musculoso e era chato e mal humorado, Douglas era burro e sem amigo; totalmente isolado, e Pietro era engomadinho e só pensava na aparência. Só Tiago sabia o que eu gostava, o que eu queria e como me tratar.

Suspirei e sai do chuveiro. Me sequei e coloquei uma roupa leve. Quando desci Harry e Tiago estavam ainda na sala conversando, parei no batente da porta e fiquei observando. Tiago explicava algo a Harry que tinha um lápis e um papel na mãe e tentava imaginar o que Tiago falava. Harry então olhou pra mim e sorriu.

– Olha mãe – Ele estendeu o papel que continha o desenho de um grande campo de futebol muito bem desenhado – Eu que fiz.

– Que legal – Falei sorrindo. Sai da sala e fui direto para a cozinha. Comecei a preparar o molho do Estrogonofe, depois fui fazer o frango e o acompanhamento. Quando já estava tudo pronto mandei Harry ir lavar a mão e vir comer. Quando já estávamos a mesa, eu, Tiago e Harry começamos a comer.

– Você precisava ter visto mamãe. Aquele campo era enorme. E nós ficamos jogando futebol e visitamos as arquibancadas. Foi muito divertido. Pena que você não foi...

Harry estava falando do dia que teve. Eu falava coisas como "nossa" ou "uau" ou "ooooh", mas minha cabeça não estava muito concentrada nisso. Eu estava pensando em Tiago e no que ele disse. Será mesmo que ele, depois de todos esses anos, ainda me ama? Deve ter tido muitas namoradas nesses anos, me admira que não esteja de compromisso.

– Mãe? – Voltei a realidade quando Harry passou a mãe na minha frente – Você esta me ouvindo?

– Ah, desculpe querido. Eu estou pensando no trabalho – Respondi.

Harry bufou e cruzou os braços. Eu olhei surpresa pra ele depois para Tiago que estava inexpressível e voltei a olhar para Harry.

– O que foi? – Perguntei a ele.

– Você e esse trabalho – Respondeu ele ainda mal humorado.

– Seu pai não disse que nós iríamos viajar? – Perguntei. Vi de relance Tiago abrir um sorriso.

– Serio? Eu pensei que você não iria querer.

– É verdade que eu não gostei muito no inicio, mas eu acho que faria bem pra você.

– E para onde nós vamos? – Perguntou ele entusiasmado.

– Pra onde você quiser – Respondeu Tiago.

– Hum... Não quero mais ir para Nova York, já fomos uma vez, e nem para Califórnia, pensando bem... Sem EUA. Que tal... RIO DE JANEIRO. Papai falou que lá é lindo. E que tem muitas praias e tudo mais.

– Você quer conhecer o Rio? – Perguntei.

– Sim – Respondeu ele sem hesitar.

– Ótimo.

**xxxXxxx**

Tiago se transformara em um pai exemplar. Sempre atencioso e presente. E não mimava Harry, pelo contrario, sempre firme e conseguia controlá-lo. Ás vezes agia como uma criança; como no natal que ele inventou de ir à Suíça ou na semana da primavera que ele fez o favor de tirar Harry do país apenas para assistir a um clássico na França ou quando ele levou Harry para acampar no meio da floresta e quase se perdeu, entre outras. Fora isso, sempre maduro. Ele que conversou com Harry quando Harry brigou com um garoto na escola e ele que procurou uma escola para Harry. Para Harry a idéia de ter um pai foi muito bem absorvida. Ele vive falando do pai. Adora Tiago e é como se ele sempre estivera ali, para ajudá-lo em seus problemas. O único problema era e é a nossa viagem para o Brasil. Harry só falava nisso e toda vez que o assunto se iniciava Tiago olhava pra mim para ver minha expressão. Quase toda vez eu consegui fingir estar tudo bem quando não estava. Essa viagem significa duas semanas de convivência com Tiago, o que era um perigo na condição que eu me encontrava.

**_xxxXxxx_**

**_PQV Tiago Potter_**

Eu estou adorando ser pai. Sempre que via Sirius desejava ter uma família como aquela. Com crianças e uma mulher. Agora que tenho, pelo menos a criança, eu aproveito o máximo que posso. Levo-o para passear e assistir jogos de camarote, levo e busco na escola, passo fins-de-semana e feriados. Tudo sempre com a vigilância de Lily. Harry parecia adorar o que fazíamos juntos, sempre falando que eu era o melhor pai do mundo. Lily falava que eu ficara mais maduro nos últimos meses. Só havia um problema, para ela, que eu percebia, ela não gostava muito da idéia de viajar, acho até que ela se arrependera de ter dito que iria nessa viagem. Toda vez que Harry tocava no assunto eu a observava, ela tentava fingir que estava feliz ou ansiosa, mas eu sempre percebia que ela estava incomodada. Fora isso estava tudo perfeito.

**xxxXxxx**

**N/A: Quem ai queria ter pais como o Harry qee deixa ele escolher pra onde vai viajarw**

**\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/**

**éé eu tbm**

**Bom... Ta ai mais um cap da nossa querida fic e espero qeee vocs gostem**

**Reviews please**

**bjitos**

**bye-bye**

**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter**


	7. Rio de Janeiro

**Resposta dos Reviews no fim do cap**

**xxxXxxx**

**PQV Lílian Evans**

– Harry – Chamei no pé da escada – Desce, seu pai está aqui.

– Já vou – Respondeu ele. Alguns minutos depois e ele já estava no alto da escada carregando uma mala – Vai ser a melhor viagem da minha vida.

– Com certeza – Falou uma voz grossa e rouca atrás de mim.

– Pai! – Exclamou Harry indo ao encontro de Tiago.

– E ai? Prontos? – Perguntou ele.

– Sim – Respondi.

– Ótimo. Sirius e Remus disseram que vão nos encontrar no aeroporto.

– Certo – Falei pegando a minha bolsa e conferindo os documentos.

Fomos de taxi até o aeroporto. Tiago falava para Harry sobre o Brasil, os olhos de Harry brilhavam de excitação, eu apenas sorria.

Quando chegamos nos encontramos com Sirius e Lene com suas filhas Lyra e Adhara e Remus e sua namorada Ninfadora Tonks (ele e Dorcas haviam se separado fazia quase um ano) e seu filho Kevin, Molly e Arthur com nós, a Molly esta grávida de 6 meses e não pode ir.

O vôo foi tranquilho. São algumas horas da Inglaterra ao Brasil. Quando chegamos ao aeroporto Tiago chamou três taxis para nós. Foi quase 1 hora do Aeroporto até o Hotel. Era um hotel grande e bonito com varias varandas com vista para o mar azul e em cima um letreiro escrito "Copacabana Palace Hotel" **(N/A: Uh Poderosa você em) **

– Uau – Exclamou Harry quando saímos do Taxi. Ele virou e olhou para o mar – Nossa. É o mar mais azul que eu já vi.

Tiago sorriu para ele.

– Você não viu nada – Falou ele. Entramos no Hotel, um hall amplo e tão bonito quanto a fachada. Tiago foi até a recepção e depois voltou com três cartões – Bom... Nós vamos ficar divididos em famílias... e esse é seu Almofadinhas – Ele entregou um cartão para Sirius – Esse é o seu – Entregou outro para o Remus. Eles saíram e Tiago se virou para nós – Vamos?

Harry sorriu e segurou a mão que Tiago estendia. Fomos andando pelo amplo hall e entramos em um elevador. Subimos alguns andares, as portas se abriram e nós saímos em um cumprido corredor. Tiago nos guiou até uma grande porta. Ele passou no cartão na porta, ouviu-se um "clack" e a porta se abriu. Era uma pequena sala com três portas. As paredes eram de um bege claro e o moveis de madeira.

– Você fica naquele quarto Lily – Ele apontou para uma das portas – Aquele é o do Harry – Ele apontou outra porta – E o ultimo é meu quarto. Cada quarto tem um banheiro.

– Certo. Vamos Harry. Você tem que tomar banho.

– Mas eu quero ir à piscina.

– Mais tarde. Primeiro você toma banho, descansa e depois pode ir á piscina.

– Mas...

– Deixa ele, Lily – Falou Tiago. Mandei um olhar irritado para ele.

– É mãe.

– Vai tomar banho, Harry. Agora – Harry pegou a mala dele e foi em direção ao quarto – O que você acha que está fazendo? Me desautorizado na frente do Harry.

– Eu só estava...

– Não estou nem ai pra o que você estava fazendo. O filho é meu. Quem fala o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer sou eu.

– Eu sou pai dele, Lílian.

– Isso não te da direito para me desautorizar na frente do meu filho.

Peguei a minha mala, fui para o meu quarto e bati a porta.

O quarto era grande e espaçoso. O papel de parede era vermelho, a cama de madeira clara, com colcha também vermelha, ficava em frente a uma enorme janela de cortinas bege. Havia um grande espelho na outra extremidade do quarto, uma cômoda da mesma cor da cama ficava em baixo do espelho e uma porta do lado. Coloquei minha mala num canto do quarto abri-a e peguei minha toalha e meu_ nécessaire._ Entrei no banheiro, tomei banho e voltei para o quarto. Peguei o primeiro vestido que vi – uma frente única verde estampada – sandálias rasteiras branca e sai do quarto.

Ninguém estava na sala. Fui até o quarto de Harry e bati na porta.

– Entra – Gritou Harry lá de dentro. Entrei no quarto, que era parecido com o meu; a única diferencia era a posição dos moveis e a parede verde clara. Harry e Tiago estavam empoleirados na cama – Olá mamãe.

– O que estão fazendo? – Perguntei.

– Nada – Responderam juntos. Percebi o olhar de Tiago nas minhas pernas por causa do meu vestido um pouco curto.

– Eu marquei com o Sirius e Remus de irmos jantar às 20h, ainda temos umas duas horas. Da tempo de irmos passear um pouco – Falou Tiago.

– Vão vocês. Eu vou ficar e desfazer as malas.

– Ah, não mamãe. Quero ir todos nós.

– Vai você e seu pai. Vocês podem jogar futebol.

– Ah, mãe.

– Certo, certo. Mas pra onde nós vamos?

– Nós podemos dar uma voltinha no calçadão. Que tal? Vamos voltar a tempo para o jantar.

– Vou pegar minha bolsa.

Sai do quarto do Harry e fui para o meu. Peguei minha bolsa e voltei para a sala. Harry e Tiago estavam lá me esperando.

– Vamos? – Chamou Tiago.

Nós saímos do hotel e começamos a andar. Era realmente muito lindo, desde o mar azul até o céu estrelado.

– Podemos ir ao mar? Só pra molhar os pés – Perguntou Harry.

– Claro – Respondei. Caminhamos pela areia fresca até a parte rasa do mar. Harry ficou entre mim e Tiago. Parecia alegre apensa por estar caminhando comigo e com Tiago pela praia – Olha mãe, o Cristo – Falou ele apontando para o enorme Cristo de baços abertos um pouco longe dali. Era realmente lindo.

– É incrível.

– Vamos lá amanhã. O que vocês acham? – perguntou Tiago.

– Iria se de mais. Eu quero.

– E você Lily, o que acha? – Perguntou Tiago para mim.

– Hum... Seria ótimo. O que vocês acham de voltarmos agora? Já esta ficando tarde.

Voltamos para o hotel bem a tempo para o jantar. Sirius, Lene e as filhas deles Lyra e Adhara já estavam sentados em uma grande mesa redonda ao ar livre nos esperando.

– Oi – Cumprimentou Harry se sentando.

– Cadê o Remus? –Perguntou Tiago.

– Não sei, estávamos fora até agora pouco – Respondeu Sirius.

– Tiago – Chamei, ele se virou – Onde é o banheiro?

– Segue reto até o bar e vira à esquerda – Respondeu ele.

– Já volto.

Me levantei e sai andando na direção eu Tiago indicou. Quando estava quase no bar escutei um gritinho atrás de mim.

– Eu não acredito. Lílian Evans – Me virei para onde vinha a voz e me arrependi profundamente do que fiz. Parada na minha frente estava uma mulher alta, morena de olhos castanhos. Vestia um vestido curto e salto alto, o que a deixava mais alta. Daphne Williams, minha ex-colega de classe da faculdade, estava parada na minha frente. Sabe a garota mais bonita, mais popular e que tem todos os meninos aos pés e que anda com a nerd da turma? Essa é a definição de Daphne Williams e eu a nerd. E olha que sou mais velha.

– Daphne Williams.

Ela veio até mim e me abraçou.

– A querida, quanto tempo. Nós não nos vimos mais em Tower Hamlets – Disse ela. Dei um sorrisinho satisfeito.

– Eu fui transferida para Londres.

– Fiquei sabendo. Eu também fui transferida. Eu morro aqui no Brasil, mas minha casa é em São Paulo. Estou de férias aqui no Rio. E você? De férias com a família?

– Hum... Sim. Eu e meu filho...

– Ah, é verdade. Você tem um filho. Achou o pai dele?

Dei um sorrisinho falso pra ela.

– Na verdade sim. Ele que nos trouxe para o Brasil...

– Eu também me casei. Meu marido é engenheiro – Ela começou a falar como o marido dela é importante. Ficamos uns cinco minutos até ela parar de falar.

– Ah é? Meu marido é jogador de futebol...

– Lil? Vim te procurar. Estava demorando – Ah, ferro. Tiago apareceu do meu lado e percebi o olhar cobiçado de Daphne para Tiago. Coisa que me deixou irritada.

– É esse o seu marido? – Perguntou Daphne.

– Sim – Respondi e peguei a mão de Tiago. Ele me olhou surpreso. Mandei um olhar "dance conforme a musica" para ele. Ele sorriu parecendo entender.

– Olá, Tiago Potter, prazer – Ele estendeu a mão e ela apertou.

– Sei quem você é. Um jogador muito famoso por aqui. Prazer Daphne Williams-McKill.

– Ele sabe que é famoso – Falei e Tiago sorriu – Mas e seu marido? Você Disse que ele é engenheiro, não é?

– Ah, sim. Mas não da pra nos falarmos agora. Vocês não querem jantar conosco? Depois de amanhã no restaurante do hotel. O que acham? – Perguntou ela.

– Seria ótimo, não é Tiago? – Perguntei. Ele passou a mão pela minha cintura e sorriu para Daphne.

– Acho que sim.

– Bom, nós já vamos indo. Tchau Daphne. Até depois de amanhã.

– Tchau.

Eu puxei Tiago pela mão e saímos andando. Quando estávamos a uma distancia segura de Daphne empurrei Tiago.

– O que foi esposa querida? – Perguntou ele com ar de deboche.

– Cala a boca – Mandei.

– Ah, que isso Lil. Você mudou em. Mentindo para as pessoas...

– Não menti pra uma pessoa. Menti para a Daphne – Parei de andar e olhei para ele – Você vai me ajudar, não é?

– Não sei não.

– O quê! Eu faria por você.

–Não, você não faria isso por mim. E ainda falaria que eu sou uma má influência para Harry.

– Okay, não faria, mas você é diferente.

– Vou pensar no seu caso.

– Ah seu idiota – Falei irritada voltando a andar.

– Só estou brincando Lil. É claro que eu vou te ajudar.

– Jura? – parei de andar de novo. Ele fez que sim e o abracei – Ah, obrigada. Obrigada mesmo.

– E, antes que eu me esqueça, desculpa. Sabe quando eu te desautorizei na frente do Harry. Não devia ter feito isso.

– Tudo bem.

Voltamos para a mesa e jantamos. Depois de quase uma hora voltamos para o nosso quarto. Harry foi direto para o quarto dormir de tão cansado que estava. Eu fui para o meu quarto. Peguei um dos meus livros de direito, sentei na cama e comecei a ler quando alguém bateu na minha porta.

– Sim?

– Sou eu Lil, Tiago.

– Entra.

Ele entrou e sorriu pra mim.

– O que foi? – Perguntei.

– Nada. Só que estou com insônia e Harry já dormiu. O que está fazendo? – Ele sentou na cama.

– Lendo – Respondi apontando para o livro.

– Não acredito que você trouxe trabalho para as férias , Lily. Viemos aqui para se divertir não para trabalhar.

– Não estou trabalhando, estou lendo.

– O livro é sobre direito.

– Eu estou apenas estudando casos.

– Que seja – ele pegou o livro da minha mão e jogou no criado mudo – Vamos passear um pouco.

– Nem pensar – Fui em direção ao meu livro, mas Tiago me puxou.

– Vamos Lil.

– O Harry pode acordar.

– Ele entenderia se nós saíssemos um pouquinho.

– Não, não, não – Ele me puxou da cama e começou a me arrastar para a porta – O que você está fazendo?

– Se não vai sair comigo, também não vai ficar aqui sozinha.

– Okay, você venceu. Nós vamos sair. Só espere eu me calçar e pegar minha bolsa.

– Vai lá.

Voltei ao meu quarto calcei a sandália e peguei minha bolsa. Voltei à sala e Tiago já me esperava lá.

– Eu deixei um bilhete no quarto do Harry caso ele acorde.

– Ótimo. Vamos?

Saímos do quarto e fomos para o bar do hotel.

– O que quer fazer? – Perguntou ele.

– Você que escolhe. Não conheço nada por aqui.

– Certo, mas eu não sei pra onde podemos ir. Está tarde.

– Nós poderíamos dar uma volta na praia.

– Ah, sim. Vamos.

Fomos andando pela orla do mar. O calçadão agora estava mais vazio, apenas algumas pessoas caminhavam por lá. Na maioria casais.

– Está gostando do Rio? – Perguntou Tiago.

– Sim, até certo ponto – Ele me olhou intrigado e eu sorri – Digamos que a melhor parte até agora foi caminhar com você e Harry na praia.

– Ainda está no começo da nossa viajem. Você vai adorar esse lugar. É maravilhoso.

– Assim espero.

Continuamos andando por algum tempo.

– Eu pensei que você seria mais famoso aqui no Brasil. Só vi algumas pessoas te parando na rua para pedirem autógrafos ou fotos.

– Não sou muito conhecido por aqui. Sou mais popular em São Paulo.

– Hum... Vão ter jogos no tempo que vamos ficar aqui no Rio?

– Não. Temporada de férias.

– Ah, é verdade.

– Sabe estou feliz que tenha arranjado tempo para viajarmos. Harry não falava em outra coisa – Falou ele depois de algum tempo andando apenas com o barulho das ondas.

– Eu sei. Toda hora ele falava da grande viajem que nós iríamos fazer nas férias.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

– Já fez – Dei uma risadinha – Estou brincando. Fale.

– Por que você falou que éramos casados para aquela tal de Daphne? – Suspirei irritada.

– Daphne Williams era a garota mais bonita e popular de toda a faculdade. Eu e ela éramos meio amigas, mas eu sempre a detestei. Sabe o que ter um filho de dois anos, estar na faculdade e ser sombra de uma metidinha mais nova que você? Não era a melhor coisa. A única coisa que realmente era boa era nas provas e trabalhos. Sempre me dei bem. E quando veio a primeira oportunidade de conseguir alguma coisa melhor ela foi a primeira a saber.

Fiz uma pausa e percebi que Tiago dava risada.

– O que foi? – Perguntei.

– Você nunca foi assim. A faculdade te mudou.

– Minha faculdade foi uma merda. Foi muita sorte minha ter conseguido o que eu consegui.

– Você não fez amigos?

– Fiz. Alice Trimble e Frank Longbottom. Eles casaram e tiveram um filho. Não vejo Alice desde que voltei para Londres.

– Eu consegui amigos de primeira. Já fazem uns 20 anos que conheço Sirius e Remus.

– Você deu mais sorte que eu. Mas, bem, voltando, eu falei que eu era casada com você porque ela sempre fez questão de lembrar que Harry não tinha pai. Ela deve ter engolido tudo o que já me disse.

– Você realmente mudou muito. Vingança não é bem a sua cara.

– Não é vingança é mais para mostrar que eu estou bem. Olha minha vida; sou uma advogada de sucesso, tenho o marido perfeito e uma linda família; não é ótimo?

– Seria se tudo isso fosse verdade. Você é uma advogada de sucesso é obvio, mas a parte do marido perfeito e a família linda...

– Mas a Daphne não precisa saber, não é?

– Sabe, essa mentira pode ser consertada em um minuto.

– Ah é? Como?

– Case-se comigo e não iremos estar tão longe da vida que você inventou.

– Não acho que isso resolva tudo – Não posso mentir que não fiquei tentada a aceitar.

– Só por que você não me ama?

– Não é isso – Paramos de andar e ele estava bem próximo de mim e, apesar da altura dele, eu conseguia sentir a sua respiração.

– Então você me ama? – ele deu um sorriso maroto tão característico dele.

– Eu nunca falei isso.

– Lembre-se que eu nunca deixei de te amar.

Ele foi se aproximando de mim. Já estava sentindo o hálito de menta dele. Quando seus lábios encontraram os meus foi como voltar 9 anos no passado. Como se nunca tivéssemos nos separados. A língua de Tiago pediu passagem que eu prontamente cedi. A língua dele brincava na minha boca e a velha sensação de beijá-lo voltou com tudo, ainda mais forte. Senti um braço dele passar pela minha cintura, joguei meus braços pelo pescoço dele.

Quando percebi o que fazia já era tarde de mais. Empurrei Tiago para longe e recomecei a andar.

– Acho melhor nós voltarmos para o hotel, está tarde – Ouvi Tiago falar do meu lado.

Não nos falamos mais até chegar ao hotel, tão pouco nos falamos quando já estávamos no quarto. Fui direto para meu quarto, tomei um longo banho, sai do banho, coloquei uma camisola fresca e deitei na cama. Fiquei rolando na cama pensando naquele beijo. Consegui pegar no sono umas 2 horas depois.

**xxxXxxx**

**N/A: Oiiiiieeeee Gente **

**Tudo bom ai? O cap nem demoro tanto dessa vez néh?**

**Resposta dos Reviews**

_**Harumi Evans Potter:**__ Tomara qee goste da fic_

_**Mila Pink:**__ Eu tbm queria viajar assim... ia adorar... O pessoal vai aparecer mais pro meio da fic e pode apostar; ngm resiste a um Maroto... A Lily não vai ser exceção... Até a próxima_

_**Joana Patricia**__: Ia ser mtoo bom poder viajar pra onde quiser néh? Já tentei com meus pais, mas não deu certo hsahshasa... É bom saber qee voc gostou da reação do Harry, acho qee eu reagiria mais ou menos assim... Realmente agora só falta a Lily... Bjão_

_**Ninha Souma**__: Gostei do seu Review... A Kcooka falou pra mim qee tinha ficado estranho, mas voc me deixo beeem feliz... VLW Bjs_

_**Sarah Wesley Potter Black:**__ Ta ai mais um cap... Espero qee tenha gostado... Bjão_

**Deixem mais Reviews qee nos deixa bem feliz**

**Bjoooooos**

**D. Hally Black Kcooka Potter**


	8. Notas

_**N/A: Pessoas lindas do meu coração**_

_**Nós vamos viajar e não vai dar pra postar os caps até o fim do mês, mas agente promete que no comecinho de agosto postaremos 2 caps de cada fiic, okay?**_

_**Não nos mate, please.**_

_**Quem quiser pode aaproveitar as férias para ler nossas outras fics**_

– _10 Coisas que eu nunca falaria para..._

– _Você é importante demais pra mim_

– _Totalmente Marotos, O começo_

– _Totalmente Marotos, A Pedra Filosofal_

– _Uma chance de amar_

_**E deixem bastantes Reviews**_

_**Vlw**_

_**BjooBjooBjoo**_

_**D. Hally Black&&Kcooka Potter **_


	9. Dias bons, noites melhores ainda

**GEEENTE EU FIZ UMA CAPA PRA ESSA FIC, mas eu não gostei muito... Qeem tiver telento e quiser me mandar um cap avisa por Review qee eu passo meu email**

**Respostas dos Reviews no fim do cap**

* * *

><p><strong>PQV Tiago Potter<strong>

Estava deitado na minha cama pensando naquele beijo que dei na Lil. Foi como se tivesse voltado 9 no passado. Foi do mesmo jeito que era quando namorávamos, sem colocar nem por. E percebi que ela também ficara mexida. Dormi horas depois.

**...**

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte, tomei um banho e me arrumei. Fui direto para ver se Harry já havia acordado.

Ele estava deitado de bruços na cama ainda dormindo, parecia eu deitado. Fui devagar até a cama dele e comecei a chamá-lo.

– Acorda Harry – Comecei a chamá-lo. Quando ele já estava levantando ouvi a porta se abrir e Lily passar. Ela usava um vestido azul de alça um pouco curto de mais. Quando me viu mandou um sorriso sem graça.

– Bom dia – Ela atravessou o quarto e parou perto da cama – Vamos levantar Harry.

Harry se espreguiçou na cama e sentou-se nela. Ele passou uma mão no olho e com a outra tateou o criado mudo em busca dos seus óculos, quando o achou os colocou.

– Bom dia, querido – Disse Lily.

– Que horas são? – perguntou ele.

– Umas 9h – Respondi.

– Nós temos que ir tomar café, o Sirius acabou de vir aqui avisado que vamos tomar café no restaurante do hotel em 30 minutos – Falou Lily.

– Certo. Vou me arrumar – Falou Harry se levantando e indo em direção a mala em cima da cômoda.

– Vou esperar lá fora – disse Lily se dirigindo a porta. Quando ouvi ela bater a porta olhei para Harry que continuava a pegar roupas na mala.

– O que você acha de me ajudar Harry?

– Com o que? – Perguntou ele parando de mexer na mala.

– Com a sua mãe.

– Okay. O que eu tenho que fazer?

Sorri.

– Sabe sua mãe é uma pessoa muito difícil – comecei – e eu não estou com vontade de vê-la gritando com você... Só peço que não faça bagunça e nem reclame...

– Só isso? – Perguntou ele ligeiramente desapontado.

– Por enquanto.

**xxxXxxx**

**PQV Lílian Evans**

Já estávamos sentados em uma mesa redonda tomando café ao ar livre. Hoje nós vamos visitar o Pão de Açúcar e o Cristo Redentor e depois do almoço iremos conhecer a Praia Vermelha. Voltaríamos para o hotel apenas de noite. Harry já estava super animado com o passeio.

– Papai falou que da pra andar de caiaque, deve ser legal, eu nunca andei – Harry falava para Kevin e Lyra.

– Nós podemos andar também papai? – Perguntou Lyra. Sirius ia responder, mas Marlene foi mais rápida.

– Nem pensar, você ainda é pequena.

– Não sou não. Papai?

– Me colocar fora disso – falou Sirius.

A garota bufou e cruzou os braços.

– Vamos logo gente. Vamos chegar tarde – falou Harry impaciente.

– Harry! – Mandei um olhar irritado para ele.

– Desculpe.

Depois de meia hora saímos do hotel. Havíamos alugado 3 carros para passar as duas semanas no Rio, então seria mais fácil ir aos lugares.

O dia foi bem agradável. O Cristo Redentor era realmente lindo e maravilhoso **(N/A: Foi mal ai, mas aki vai ter muitos elogios para o Rio de Janeiro *-*)**. Os olhos de Harry brilhavam de excitação quando andamos no bondinho do Pão de Açúcar. Depois do passeio fomos para um restaurante muito bom e então fomos para a praia Vermelha.

Estava sentada tomando sol com Marlene e Dora (que descobrir ser muito legal e engraçada) e as crianças estavam com os pais jogando bola na areia.

– Eu devia ter vindo aqui antes – falou Marlene. – É simplesmente maravilhoso.

– Eu também achei – concordou Dora.

– Hum...

– Não gostou daqui, Lily? – perguntou Marlene.

– Eu adorei, principalmente por que Harry também adorou.

– Remus me disse que você trabalha demais e precisa de férias para relaxar, mas você não me parece estar relaxando – comentou Dora se sentando na areia.

– Dora tem razão, Lily. Você precisa se divertir. Que tal nós sairmos? Só nós três? Você poderia deixar Harry com Tiago – falou Marlene se empolgando.

– Hum... Não sei não Lene. Olha ainda está no começo das férias. Vamos ter oportunidades. E amanhã eu vou sair para jantar com Tiago.

– Serio? Ah, Lily, seria tão perfeito se vocês voltassem as boas – falou Marlene com os olhos brilhando.

– Hã? Quê? Não é nada disso. Eu já te disse que eu e Tiago saímos para jantar uma vez por mês para conversar sobre o Harry.

– E por que vocês precisam fazer isso aqui? – Perguntou Dora.

– Hum...

– Ah, nem pergunte Dora. Eu já sei o que aconteceu. A Lily ficou assim quando começo a namorar o Tiago. Eles queriam "esconder", mas era óbvio que eles estavam juntos.

– Mas a diferencia é que nós não somos mais adolescentes.

– Okay, Lily, vou fingir que acredito.

– Mãe – ouvi a voz de Harry me chamando. Vire-me para trás e vi ele correndo na minha direção – Podemos ir no mar? – perguntou ele.

– Claro, mas tome cuidado.

– Papai vai junto – falou ele sorrindo.

– É isso que me preocupa.

– Hey, ruiva, eu sou um pai responsável – falou Tiago.

– Claro que é.

Eles saíram andando e entraram no mar.

O dia passou tranquilamente. Voltamos para o hotel apenas de noite. Jantamos e voltamos para o quarto do hotel.

– Vai dormir Harry – falei.

– Não estou com sono mãe.

– Tem certeza?

Harry bocejou e passou as mãos nos olhos.

– Absoluta.

– E o que você quer fazer? – perguntou Tiago divertido.

– Eu trousse meu vídeo game. Podemos jogar? – respondeu ele e em seguida bocejou novamente.

– Vai fundo. Eu vou estar no meu quarto. Não durma tarde – disse.

– Boa noite mamãe.

Fui direto para o meu quarto e peguei um livro. 15 minutos depois Tiago bateu na porta.

– Entra –ele entrou.

– Ele dormiu – falou ele sorrindo.

– Ótimo – falei sem tirar os olhos do livro.

– O que você esta lendo? – perguntou ele se sentando meu lado na cama.

– O mesmo livro de ontem.

– O que você quer fazer amanhã?

– Você que é o guia turístico aqui.

– Eu andei pesquisando – ele tirou o livro da minhas mãos. – Nós podíamos ir na Floresta da Tijuca. É lindo lá. E depois Sirius e Remus vão sair. Parece que eles tem outros planos. Podemos ficar na piscina do hotel na parte da tarde.

– Ótimo. Agora me devolve o livro.

– Ah, Lily, você quer mesmo ler? Vamos passear como ontem, o que você acha? Harry não vai acordar até amanhã.

Não vou mentir que a idéia era tentadora. Estar sozinha com Tiago não era nenhum sacrifício, muito pelo contrario. Ele era doce e romântico. E a possibilidade de ele me beijar como ontem foi o que eu levei em conta quando respondi.

– Até que não seria má idéia.

Levantei da cama e calcei minha sandália.

– Vamos?

Já estávamos na rua andando sem rumo. Tiago do meu lado estava silencioso e parecia pensativo.

– Sabe Lil, de uns meses pra cá muita tem dado certo pra mim. Eu reencontrei você, conheci o Harry, entrei um ótimo time e agora estou no calçadão do Rio de Janeiro andando com você. Nada poderia ser melhor.

Ele sorriu pra mim.

– Sorte a minha que eu disse não para tudo que podia nos afastar, digo afastar você e Harry de mim.

Olhei para ele curiosa.

– Há alguns meses eu recebi um convite de um time muito bom, mas eu prefiro estar como esta.

– Serio? Quer dizer, você desistiu de um time por mim... e Harry, claro.

– Sim. Por que a surpresa? – perguntou ele.

– Sabe, eu sempre pensei que para você é futebol em primeiro lugar... e...

– Eu não sou mais um adolescente Lily.

– Percebi, você está mais... – bonito – ...maduro e... – sedutor – ... crescido.

– Queria dizer o mesmo, mas você sempre teve esse jeito certinho e maduro.

– Mulheres amadurecem mais cedo – falei divertida.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa que eu não entendi.

– O que? – perguntei.

– Nada.

Continuamos andando. Ficamos em silencio. O único barulho era o das ondas batendo e das poucas pessoa que estava por perto, já passava da meia noite e estávamos em um lugar mais afastado.

– Vamos voltar? Eu já estou cansada e Harry está sozinho – falei meio decepcionada de ele não tentar nada.

– Só quero fazer uma coisa, para não perder o habito.

Ele segurou meu rosto e colocou os lábios sobre os meus.

Foi como a noite de ontem. Só que 10 vezes melhor. Só agora percebi o quanto eu sentia falta dele. E agora em diante eu faria de tudo para ficar sempre ao lado dele.

Quando ele me soltou pegou minha mão e novamente voltamos ao hotel em silencio.

**xxxXxxx**

– Vamos mamãe, acorda. Acorda – tentava Harry, inutilmente, me acordar.

– Hum...

– Mamãe acorda. PAI ELA NÃO QUER ACORDAR – gritou ele. Me virei na cama. Qual é gente eu não sou mais adolescente, mas tenho meus momentos. Se eu não quero acordar, eu não acordo.

– Deixe sua mãe, Harry – ouvi a voz de Tiago bem próxima.

– Mas ela tem que acordar papai, pra nós irmos tomar café e sair.

– Você já esta pronto? – perguntou Tiago.

– Só falta me calçar – respondeu Harry.

– Vai lá e eu acordo sua mãe.

Ouvi passos e logo depois a porta se fechou.

– Vamos Lily, acorde – chamou ele.

Em resposta me virei novamente na cama. Senti a cama afundar do meu lado.

– Vamos Lírio, acorde – sussurrou ele no meu ouvido. Os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiaram.

– Eu não quero.

– Você sabe que eu tenho meu métodos para te acordar, não sabe?

Ah, sim, eu conheço os "métodos" dele para me acordar. Fiquei muito tentada a ficar naquela cama só para ele usar os seus "métodos" de acordar em mim, mas levantei e me espreguicei.

– Não precisa mais – falei.

– Quem disse que isso me impede de usar meus métodos?

Ele foi se aproximando, e aproximando até seus lábios roçarem nos meus e então...

– Pai estou pronto você já... O que você estão fazendo? – perguntou Harry entrando no quarto.

– Hum... Nada – respondi e então sorri. – Bom dia filho.

– Bom dia mamãe. Se arrume logo pra nós sairmos.

– É... se arrume Lil – falou Tiago levantando da cama – Te esperamos na sala.

Ele e Harry saíram do quarto. Levantei e me arrumei rapidamente.

**...**

– Cuidado Tiago! – Gritei pela milésima vez. Estávamos todos em uma cachoeira. Tiago, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Kevin e Lyra estavam escorregando nas pedras e toda hora me parece que Harry vai bater a cabeça em alguma pedra. E agora Tiago inventou uma brincadeira de escorregar de costas. Vê se pode.

– Calma mãe – gritou Harry sorrindo.

– Arg, será que o Sirius não percebe que a Lyra é uma criança? – Perguntou Lene irritada olhando Sirius incentivar Lyra a pular.

– Remus! – gritou Dora. Mesmo não sendo nada de Kevin, Dora agia como uma mãe com o garoto e dava para perceber que Kevin a adorava.

– Mamãe eu posso ir com o papai e a Lyra? – perguntou Adhara.

– Nem pensar! Eu já quero tirar a sua irmã dali – respondeu ela.

– Então, Lily, você vai mesmo jantar com o Tiago? – perguntou Dora.

– Ah, sim. E antes que eu me esqueça, você e Remus podem ficar com Harry? Sé enquanto jantamos.

– Claro.

Ficamos observando eles se jogarem na cachoeira até Marlene se levantar e ir chamar Lyra.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta Lily? – perguntou Ninfadora.

– Outra? Estou brincando. Pode perguntar – sorri para ela.

– Como você se sentiu quando soube que estava... grávida?

–Nervosa, mas eu acho que seria melhor você falar com Lene. Não sei se o Remus te falou, mas...

– Oh, sim. Ele me falo do probleminha que vocês tiveram.

– Por que a pergunta? – perguntei.

– Nada não, Lily, nada não.

Ela sorriu pra mim e se levantou.

**...**

– Vem gente, a água esta ótima – dizia Harry de dentro da piscina do hotel. Depois do almoço nos despedimos dos outros e seguimos para a piscina. Harry estava na água e Tiago estava do meu lado falando no celular.

– Já estou indo Harry – falou Tiago. Ele levantou da careira e olhou pra mim. – Vamos Lil.

– Ah, não, obrigado.

Ele sorriu pra mim e tirou a camisa. Meu Deus. Morri e fui para o céu. Estou tendo a visão do paraíso. Tiago Potter sem camisa é, sem duvidas, a visão do paraíso. Estava distraída olhando ele pular na piscina quando ouvi uma voz aguda e irritante do meu lado.

– Lily! – Gritou Daphne. – Não esqueceu do nosso jantar hoje, não é? Aquele é o seu marido com o seu filho? Qual é mesmo o nome dele? Eu sempre esqueço. Acredita nisso.

Sorriu falsamente.

– Harry Tiago Potter – falei.

– Ah claro – ela se sentou na cadeira onde Tiago estava a pouco. – Nossa seu marido é muito bonito.

Falou ela olhando onde Tiago e Harry estavam.

– Eu só escolho o melhor – eu nunca perco a oportunidade.

Ela deu um risinho forçado.

– Bom eu tenho que ir – falou ela. – Não se esqueça; hoje, as 8h no restaurante do hotel.

– Pode deixar que eu não vou esquecer.

– Tchau – ela se levantou e saiu andando.

– Quem era mamãe? – perguntou Harry. Ele estava pendurado na borda da piscina.

– Hum... Não se lembra? A minha amiga Daphne Williams.

– A chata? – perguntou ele.

– Ela não é... Ah, okay, ela é chata mesmo.

– O que ela queria?

– Ela me chamou para jantar. A mim e ao seu pai.

– Eu não preciso ir, não é? Ela é chata.

– Claro que não querido. Você vai ficar com o Remus, a Dora e o Kevin.

– Legal.

Ele sorriu.

– Você não vai entrar na água mamãe?

– Acho que não, filho.

– Ah, vem Lil.

Fiquei olhando para a piscina e levantei. Tirei o shorts jeans e a minha baby look e pulei na piscina.

– Finalmente – disse Harry.

– Hum... Lily você... – começou Tiago. Me virei pra ele e percebi o olhar dele em mim. Corei instantaneamente.

– Sim?

– Pai me ensina nadar? Eu não sei – pediu Harry parando na minha frente.

– Claro – respondeu ele tirando os olhos de mim e sorrindo para Harry. – Você nunca aprendeu a nadar? – perguntou Tiago.

– Ah, não. Quando eu era pequeno minha mãe não me deixava ir na piscina.

Tiago sorriu. Passaram os dois na piscina no resto da tarde. Quando a noite caiu voltamos para o quarto.

**...**

– Você me viu mamãe? Eu estava nadando! – exclamou Harry.

– Eu vi sim, querido, você estava ótimo! – Sorri para ele. – Agora vá tomar banho, por que você vai ir ficar com o Remus.

– Estou indo.

Fui para meu quarto e tomei um longo banho. Tirei todas as impurezas do meu corpo. Quando sai do banheiro coloquei meu roupão e fui até o quarto de Harry. Bati na porta e ouvi o "entre". Abri a porta. Harry estava deitado na cama jogando seu vídeo game portátil.

– Já esta pronto?

– Sim – respondeu ele sem tirar os olhos do jogo.

– Harry? – murmurei.

– Desculpe – pediu ele sentando na cama e olhando pra mim. – Já estou pronto mãe. **(N/A: Lily mostrando quem manda no pedaço :s)**

– Melhorou – sorri. Sentei na cama ao lado dele. – Sabe onde está seu pai?

– Acho que no quarto dele – respondeu.

– Vai lá, chama ele e falo que eu estou pedindo pra ele te levar lá no Remus.

– Certo.

– Sabe as regras, né?

– Sim. Sem bagunça, sem pedir nada e sem brigas. E ficar comportado.

– Isso mesmo. Se você se comportar amanhã nós faremos o que você quiser. Okay?

–Ok.

Voltei para o meu quarto e comecei a procurar um vestido decente na minha mala. Optei por um vestido verde escuro de seda de alça fina trançada nas costas até o joelho e uma sandália prata de salto auto. Coloquei um colar de prata delicado, brincos combinando e uma bracelete também de prata. Peguei meu estojo de maquiagem e fui até o espelho do banheiro. Minha pele não estava nas melhores condições. Passei uma maquiagem simples, mas bonita, com base, pó, rímel, lápis, sombra clara e um batom vermelho. Cacheei as pontas do meu cabelo e deixei solto mesmo.

Voltei ao quarto e me olhei no espelho. Acho que estava bom.

Sai do quarto e encontrei a sala vazia. Fui até o quarto de Harry. Nada. Será que ele ainda não voltou? Sentei no sofá e fiquei espera.

_Cinco minutos depois._

Arg. Não sou mulher de esperar! Fui até o quarto de Tiago e abri a porta com tudo.

Tiago estava deitado na cama muito concentrado em jogar uma bolinha pequena pro alto e pegar, e repetia o gesto. Quando a porta bateu ele pulou de susto.

– Lily! Uau. Você está... hum... maravilhosa – ele falou levantando da cama.

– Obrigado. Você também está... – parei para olhá-lo. Ele usava uma calça jeans e uma camisa sem mangas desabotoada. Ele estava... – bonito – lindo e maravilhoso. – Mas...

– Ah, foi mal. Eu estava com calor e você estava demorando – ele sorriu sem graça e abotoou a camisa (infelizmente). Nem era isso que eu ia falar, mas... – Vamos?

– Ah, claro – falei saindo do transe.

Ele passou por mim e me puxou pela mão.

_..._

Já estávamos no hall de entrada indo em direção ao restaurante. Quando saímos pela grande porta de carvalho que dava a parte de fora do restaurante. Quando vimos Daphne e um homem moreno de costa pra gente conversando Tiago apertou minha mão e sorriu pra mim.

– Pronta para o show? – perguntou ele, moroto.

**xxxXxxx**

**N/A: Mais rápido do que eu falei néh? Aee galera, voltei das minhas merecidas férias dps de ver Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte com uma nova inspiração.**

**Então gente o cap tah bom? Quem queria ser acordado com os "métodos" do Tiago? Há eu queria, mas... E vem muito méis no próximo cap... ele vai tah VERVENDO.**

**Agora um assunto importante:**

**OOOOOOOOOOOMG. HARRY POTTER ACABOU-SE. E MINHA INFANCIA TBM. EU ERA FÃ ANTES DE HP FICAR FAMOSO E MESMO QE EU ESTIVESSE MUUUUUUUUUITO CURIOSA PRA ASSISTIR ME DEU UM APERTO NO CORAÇÃO DE ASSISTI, MAE EU AMEEEEEEI DEMAIS. Só não gostei do Epilogo. Eu acho qee devia de ser mais fiel, tipo aparecer o Tiago Sirius irritando o Alvo e a Lily Luna querendo ir pra Hogwarts e os comentários do Rony, mas de resto fico o melhor filme qee eu já assisti na minha vida tooooda. **

**Partes preferidas: Harry no meio do Grifinórios e discutindo com o Snape, Snape VS McGonagoll, Neville (TODAS AS PARTES COM O NEVILLE (PRINCIPALMENTE A Q ELE FALA Q ESTA LOUCO PELA LUNA)), Harry fingindo de morto, McGonagoll gritando "Leva os alunos da Sonserina para as masmorras" dps da Pancy dar aquele grito irritante, Harry aparecer na sala precisa com todo o pessoal da AD, Hermione e Rony na sala precisa, Harry, Rony e Hermione salvando o Draco e o amigo dele e Molly VS Bellatrix. OKAY, OKAY. AMEEEEEI TUUUUUDO.**

**Respostas ao Reviews:**

**Sarah Wesley Potter Black: **_Qee bom qee vc gosto do da fic e fico feliz qee queria mais. Vou postar o mais rápido possível. E vlw por esperar. Bjos flor._

**Harumi Evans Potter: **_tah ai mais um cap. Espero qee goste e vlw a espera tbm. Bjos flor._

**Mila Pink: **_Ah, Mila, até meus professores desistiram de eu perceber meu erros. Assim; eu vo escrevendo rápido quando estou inspirada e acabo errado e como eu sou um pouquinho apressada nem leio antes de colocar, mas eu vo começar a prestar mais atenção. E vc vai ver oq a Lily vai aprontar nos próximos cap. Ela já tah bem animadinha nesse cap. Bjos flor._

**Ninha Souma: **_qee comentário enorme garota, mas vamos lá responder... Eu fiquei bem inspirada quando tava escrevendo esse cap e eu queria deixar a fic mais engraçada. É bom saber qee tah funcionando... A amiga chata da Lily eu fiz inspirada em uma amiga "amiga" minha. Uma garota chata, mimada e irritante qee se acha minha amiga só pq namora meu Amigo/irmão detesto ela. E a Lily não vai resistir por muito tempo ao Tiago (pelo menos eu não resistiria ;D). Bjos flor._

**Joana Patrícia: **_A Lily é bem esperta néh? Tirei essa idéia do filme "Esposa de mentirinha" que eu assisti, é beeem legal. E sim, eles estão cada vez mais próximos. Bjos flor._

_**Vlw pelos Reviews galera.**_

_**E vlw tbm á todos qee colocaram a fic em favoritos e os qee estão com a fic no alerta**_

_**Bjokiss**_

_**Deixem bastante Reviews**_

_**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter**_


	10. Uma noite peculiar

_Já estávamos no hall de entrada indo em direção ao restaurante. Quando saímos pela grande porta de carvalho que dava a parte de fora do restaurante. Quando vimos Daphne e um homem moreno de costa pra gente conversando. Tiago apertou minha mão e sorriu pra mim._

– _Pronta para o show? – perguntou ele, maroto._

Sorri em resposta.

Andamos em direção a mesa e paramos a alguns centímetros.

– Ah, Lily! Querida! – falou Daphne quando nos viu. – E Tiago, claro. Eu ainda não me conformo como ele é bonito!

Pigarreei.

– Não seja ciumenta Lily! O Richard aqui não tem ciúmes, não é, meu amor? – Daphne falou. O homem moreno se virou e deu pra ver sua cara de pastel. Ele era gordo, os olhos eram negros e o rosto gorducho era pálido. Ele sorriu com os dentes amarelos.

Há, deve ser a fonte de dinheiro da Daphne, com certeza. A Daphne pode não ser a 8º maravilha do mundo, mas não é totalmente feia. Os olhos dela é de um mel meio escuro e o cabelo é castanho comum, me lembro que todo mês ela aparecia na faculdade com uma nova cor no cabelo. Ela é alta e pálida. Poderia muito bem arranjar um cara que não tivesse o dobro da idade dela, _mas ai não seria rico, não é? _Falou uma voz na minha cabeça.

– Você deve ser Lily – falou ele. – Prazer, Richard McKill, marido da Daph – sorri pra ele. Daphne sempre odiou quem a chamava de Daph. – E você deve ser Tiago Potter. Sou seu grande fã e meus filhos também.

Nos sentamos. Eu e Tiago em uma ponta e Daphne e Richard na outra.

– Não sabia que vocês tinham filhos para serem fãs do Tiago – falei como quem não quer nada.

– Ah, eu não tenho filhos. São filhos do Richard. Ele tem três filhos – respondeu Daphne com cara de nojo.

– Separado? – perguntou Tiago.

– Não, viúvo – respondeu ele.

– Oh, eles estão aqui?

– Não bobinha – exclamou Daphne – eles estudam em um colégio interno bem longe daqui.

– Hum... Deve ser difícil, não é? Perder a mãe, ganhar uma madrasta e perder o pai. E ainda por cima ter que estudar longe da família – comentou Tiago pensativo.

– Com certeza – falei.

Daphne suspirou irritada como se não gostasse do rumo que a conversa tomara.

– Então... Lily, minha Daph disse que você também é advogada – começou Richard tentando puxar assunto.

– _Minha Lily_ é uma das melhores advogadas do país! – comentou Tiago, enfatizando o "minha Lily".

A garçonete veio e nós fizemos o pedido.

– Então, Lils, como anda a vida? – perguntou Daphne sorrindo falsamente.

– Bem melhor que a sua pelo que parece – alfinetei em tom de brincadeira.

– Eu duvido – disse ela.

– Duvida? Bom eu tenho um filho maravilhoso com uma ótima media, um emprego no melhor escritório de Advocacia do Reino Unido, sou considerada uma das melhores advogadas e tudo isso sem contar meu marido e a mansão que ele me comprou – sim, eu sei que exagerei.

– Mansão?

– Claro que sim – respondeu Tiago beijando minha bochecha. – Minha Lily merece o melhor.

Sorri para ele.

– Ah, Lily, lembra da faculdade? Você mudou, com certeza. Seus dentes eram mais amarelos.

– Você também, _Daph_, concertou o nariz, não é? Depois daquele muro que você levou na festa de formatura quando você apareceu pelada e bêbada, lembra?

_Quanto é que está mesmo? Lily 1 vs 0 Daphne._

– Você lembra que você ia começar a namorar, mas o Robert não quis porque você tinha um filho? Nós ficamos aquela noite, eu te contei não é? – revidou ela.

– Robert é passado. Prefiro o Henri, lembra o que ele disse? Que preferia as ruivas não tingidas – dei uma risadinha. – Você estava com o cabelo vermelho, lembra como ficou ridículo? – Há, há, o ponto fraco dela.

_Placar? Lily 2 vs 0 Daphne._

– Sempre achei vermelho ridículo – menosprezou ela.

– Então por que pintou o cabelo dessa cor? – perguntei.

3 vs 0.

– Todo mundo estava fazendo isso – respondeu ela.

– Ah, então você só faz as coisas por que os outros também fazem?

4 vs 0.

– Eu era jovem e inconseqüente.

– E pelo visto 4 anos não mudou muita coisa – retruquei.

Placar final? 5 vs 0.

Meu celular tocou na minha bolsa. Peguei e olhei no visor. O numero do Tiago? Só então lembrei que Harry tinha ficado com o celular do pai.

– Já volto – falei. Levantei da mesa e caminhei a um lugar mais calmo. Atendi o celular no meio de um toque.

– _Oi mamãe, está se divertindo? _– a voz de Harry soou sonolenta.

– Oi querido, e sim aqui está _muito _divertido.

– _Ah, sim. Eu já estou cansado. A Dora falou pra eu dormir e quando vocês chegarem vocês vem me buscar _– ele falou.

– Se você quiser dormir tudo bem querido, nós já estaremos voltando daqui a pouco.

– _Tudo bem. Vou dormir. Boa noite._

– Boa noite querido, amo você.

Desliguei e voltei a mesa.

– Era o Harry – comuniquei a Tiago.

– Ele já foi dormir?

– Sim.

– Ah, eu lembro que na faculdade a Lily nunca podia sair por causa que tinha um filho – falou Daphne irritante como sempre.

– Isso se chama ter responsabilidade. Você não agüentaria – falei friamente.

– Daphne – chamou Tiago – tem uma coisa no seu dente – falou ele.

– Tem? – ela passou o dedo no dente (eca) – ainda tem?

Tiago fez que sim.

– Não é melhor você ir ao banheiro? – perguntei, entendendo a jogada.

– Ah, sim, sim. Você vem comigo, Lils? – perguntou ela. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e me levantei.

Ela se levantou junto e o que veio a seguir iria ser cômico se não fosse trágico (para Daphne, por que pra mim foi pura comedia). Daphne levantou bem na hora que uma garçonete que ia passando com uma bandeja cheia de taças com vinho tinto. Seu vestido de seda branca azulada ficou vermelho e seus cabelos castanhos ficaram encharcados.

– AAAAAAARG.

Mordi o lábio para não dar risada. Vi Tiago fazer força (em vão) para não rir.

– Oh meu Deus, _Daph _você está bem? Quer ajuda? – perguntei.

– Ah, não, quero voltar para o meu quarto e tirar esse vestido nojento. Richard, pague a conta e vamos embora. E quanto a vocês adorei a noite, foi maravilhosa devemos repetir – ela sorriu e se retirou. Richard nos olhou sem graça para nós.

– Desculpe, a Daphne pode ser um pouco escandalosa de vez em quando – falou ele.

– Já conheço a peça – disse.

Dividimos a conta e Richard, ainda sem graça, foi embora. Estávamos nos encaminhando para o elevador quando Tiago começou dar risada (lê-se gargalhar).

– Esse... foi... o... jantar... mais... hilário... da... minha... vida... – e ele voltou a rir.

– Para de rir como louco – falei, segurando o riso.

– Diz... que... você... também... não... quer... rir...

– Eu me seguro – falei.

– Okay, parei.

Sorri para ele.

– Que tal tomarmos alguma coisa no bar? A ressaca pode ajudar a esquecer esse jantar – falou ele.

– Você não presta.

– Então por que você vai?

Em resposta revirei meus olhos e seguimos em direção ao bar. Sentamos naquelas cadeiras altas na frente do balcão e um barman muito gato nos atendeu.

Ele perguntou alguma coisa em português. Tiago respondeu e ele virou pra mim.

– Eu... eu não falo português. Tiago você...

– O que você quer? – perguntou Tiago.

– Hum... O que você pediu?

– Caipirinha, é uma bebida brasileira. Muito boa.

– Quero o mesmo – falei. Tiago pediu e alguns minutos depois o barman nos serviu.

– Hum... com licença, mas eu falo inglês – falou o barman.

– Ah é? Legal. O que tem nessa bebida? – perguntei tentando puxar assunto com o barmen gato. Ele sorriu pra mim com os dentes perfeitamente brancos e alinhados.

– Você nunca tomou isso? – perguntou ele com o inglês sem o famoso sotaque britânico.

– Sou Americana criada na Inglaterra. Nunca fiz muita coisa – respondi.

– Bom, a caipirinha tem limão, gelo e vodka. Prova – falou ele. Coloquei o canudo na boca de forma provocante e arisquei uma rápida olhada para Tiago. Ele parecia se borbulhar em raiva e mexia a perna nervosamente.

– Maravilhoso – falei. Ele deu um sorrisinho e olhou para Tiago.

– Seu namorado não parece estar gostando – comentou ele.

– Ele não é meu _namorado._

– Sou apenas o pai do filho dela – falou Tiago emburrado. – Falando nisso, _Lil_, temos que ir buscar o Harry.

– Calminha Tiago, ainda é cedo.

Tomei mais um pouco da minha bebida.

– Vocês têm filhos? – perguntou o barman gato.

– Um só – respondi rápido.

– Então vocês foram casados – ele afirmou.

– Não, ela fugiu antes de eu poder conhecer meu filho – falou Tiago. Levantei da cadeira alta e sai correndo. – Hey, Lily.

Não parei. Continuei correndo.

– Lily, volta aqui. Me desculpe, eu não quis falar isso, é só que...

Parei de correr e o encarei ele. Ele estava a menos de um metro de mim.

– É só que, o que? Você gosta de me atingir? Gosta de me jogar na cara as coisas que eu faço? – perguntei e voltei a andar em direção ao elevador.

– Você quer o que? Você estava lá dando em cima do barman e eu tinha que ficar quieto?

– Eu não estava dando em cima do barman e se tivesse não seria da sua conta.

Ele passou por mim e parou na minha frente. Me puxou do meio do caminho e me prenso na parede mais próxima.

– Você quer que eu admita? Eu estava com ciúmes. Pronto. Feliz? – e ele me beijou. Simplesmente me beijou. Aquele beijo que me deixava tonta e com as pernas bambas, o mesmo beijo que me fez me apaixonar por ele há 9, quase 10, anos atrás. Ele se separou de mim. – Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar que te amo Lílian Evans?

Fiquei sem fala. Sem falar nada sai andando em direção ao elevador. As portas se abriram e eu entrei. Pude ver pelo reflexo do espelho Tiago parado no mesmo lugar de costa para o elevador. A porta se fechou me deixando sozinha.

Uma lagrima solitária escapou dos meus olhos e eu rapidamente sequei. O elevador parou e eu sai. Corri até alcançar a porta do quarto. Passei pela sala e entrei no meu quarto. Tomei um longo banho quente. Sai do chuveiro, decidida. Fui até minha mala e peguei um vestido de alça azul que ia até o joelho. Calcei uma sandália rasteira branca e voltei ao banheiro. Prendi meu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo e passei apenas um batom e sombra. Sai do quarto e fui até o quarto de Harry. Ele estava deitado dormindo. Sorri. Peguei um bloco de notas e rabisquei qualquer coisa colocando de volta no criado mudo. Sai do quarto e fui em direção ao quarto de Tiago.

Abri a porta de vagar e bem nessa hora Tiago saiu só de toalha do banheiro. Pulou de susto quando me viu.

– Lílian! O que você faz aqui? – perguntou ele.

– Já é meia noite, ou _quase_, está na hora do nosso _passeio_ – respondi.

– _Passeio_? Que passe...? oh. Hum... Lily, você... tem certeza?

– Claro, vamos logo. Já deixei um bilhete avisando Harry.

– Okay, então... mas você pode... é... me dar licença? Eu tenho que me vestir, sabe.

– Não tem nada ai que eu não tenha visto, mas se você quer assim, tem 5 minutos para se arrumar – disse e sai do quarto. Me joguei em um sofá e fiquei esperando Tiago. Dois minutos depois ele estava parado na minha frente.

– Vamos? – me levantei do sofá e o segui até a porta.

**...**

Estávamos mais uma vez caminhando pelo calçadão. Falávamos do nosso tempo de escola. Aquele provavelmente havia sido os melhores dois anos da minha vida.

– Sirius era um idiota, quando ele começou a namorar a Lene eu não acreditei e agora eles estão casados! E com duas filhas! – disse. Tiago deu risada.

– Eu também nunca coloquei muita fé nesse namoro – falou ele. Paramos e sentamos em um banco de frente para o mar.

– É o mar mais lindo que eu já vi – comentei. Olhai admirada para o mar. – Eu sempre tive me de entrar no mar; sempre me pareceu tão... ariscado.

Tiago se levantou e ficou de pé na minha frente com a mão estendida.

– Vamos lá, perder esse medo – falou ele.

– Agora?

– Sim.

Olhei para o mar. Estaria vazia se não fosse pelas pouquíssimas pessoas que andavam no calçadas e na areia a beira mar, mas ninguém entrava no mar.

– Não é... contra as regras?

– Não.

– Certeza?

– Certeza.

Aceitei a mão dele um pouco hesitante e fomos em direção ao mar. Tirei minhas sandálias e senti arrepios quando meus pés tocaram a areia fria. Chegamos a beira mar. A água estava gelada.

– Vem – chamou Tiago me puxando. Continuamos indo até a água tocar meus joelhos. A correnteza parecia um pouco forte. – Está gostando?

– Eu estou no meio do mar, a meia noite, o que você acha?

– E não podemos deixar de considerar que você esta comigo, então, acho que você está adorando.

– Ah, claro. Simplesmente amando – falei sarcástica me encaminhando para a areia.

– Aonde você vai? – perguntou ele.

– Pra areia e de lá vou para o hotel.

– Ah, não mesmo – falou ele.

Ia me virar e perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo quando senti as mãos dele passando pela minha cintura e me empurrando pra água salgada e gelada.

– Olha o que você me fez – falei entre dentes. Me levantei (com muita dificuldade), parei em frente a ele e o empurrei. Ele apenas cambaleou. Empurrei com mais força e ele simplesmente se jogou e me puxou bem na hora que uma onda ia passando.

– Está gostando Lily? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

– Ora, seu... – subi em cima dele no meio do mar e comecei a jogar água.

– Se você me afogar não vai conseguir sair daqui viva Lil.

Parei de jogar água e o encarei. Ele estava com o cabelo baixo por causa da água e seus óculos estavam tortos **(N/A: Isso Tiago, sai andando por ai no mar com óculos) **sua camisa branca estava totalmente molhada marcando o abdome dele. **(N/A: Que perdição)**.

E em um impulso meu eu o beijei. Simplesmente o beijei. Quando nos separamos eu sorri para ele.

– Só para não quebrar a tradição – e corri para a areia. De repente parecia que estava mais frio, mas eu sabia que eu estava com frio por estar molhada. Senti Tiago caminhando do meu lado em direção ao hotel.

**...**

Estou parecendo uma adolescente. Suspirando pelos cantos, corando toda vez que via Tiago, agindo feito boba, não prestando atenção no que me falam. E todos perceberam isso no café da manhã do dia seguinte. Lene me olhou surpresa quando eu cheguei atrasada na mesa. Harry fez o terrível comentário de "papai e mamãe saíram ontem de noite, depois do jantar e voltaram totalmente molhados" o que gerou varias perguntas de todos e provocações de Sirius.

Isso porque foram apenas quatro dias. Ainda tenho dez dias de tortura.

**xxxXxxx**

**N/A: Demorei? Acho que não. Bom tah ai mais um cap da nossa querida fic. Eu não gostei muito do jantar, queria que fosse mais engraçado e divertido, mas eu estava meio sem inspiração. Pra vocês terem uma idéia eu fiz e refiz esse jantar 3 vezes. E fico ruim do mesmo jeito. Mudando de assunto. As coisas estão ficando bem hot entre a Lily e o Tiago né.**

**Lily se revelando, Tiago com ciúmes. Esse cap ficou bem recheado, não acham?**

**Bom vamos as respostas dos Reviews do cap anterior.**

_**Mila Pink: **__Que bom que você gostou e quanto a Dora eu não posso adiantar nada, mas vamos ter algumas surpresinhas com ela ainda. E eu tbm ficaria dormindo para experimentar os métodos Potter ;D. Espero que goste do cap e um Bjão pra você flor, espero que goste._

_**Joana Patricia: **__Eu tiro algumas idéias do filme "esposa de mentirinha" é um filme muito legal e eu recomendo. Como eu já disse, não posso adiantar nada sobre a Dora, mas prometo uma surpresinha. E é taaão legal ter uma leitora internacional. Me deixa taaaão contente. Acho que você iria amar o Brasil, principalmente o Rio. Desfrute do jantar e me fala o que você acha. Bjaão._

_**Carollyn Potter: **__Eu adoro esse filme e assisti no cinema tbm, mas foi na semana de estréia. Tah ai mais um cap e eu espero que você goste._

**Vlw quem esperou tão ansiosamente para agente postar o cap. Ficamos muito felizes. Espero que gostem e um obrigado pra quem colocou a fic nos favoritos e/ou alerta. Brigadão.**

**Muitos Beijoooos.**

**Até a próxima**

**Deixem Reviews**

**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter**


	11. Avisos

(Voz Timida) _Oie pessoas lindas (e feias tbm) =D0_

**Primeiramente venho pedir piedade e não me matem, pq eu sou uma pobre alma que se ferrou POR CAUSA DE UMA AMIGA**

Pra inicio de conversa quem geralmente escreve os cap é a Hally, mas ela, com aquele genero de Lyra que tem fez besteiras e está sem computador por um booooom tempo. Então eu, Kcooka, sendo essa alma boa que sou, resolvi ajuda-la pra que vocês não fiquem sem noticias pensando que fugimos ou coisa parecida. Naaão, longe disso. Todas as fics irão continuar...

... quando eu tiver tempo para escrever...

Os caps já estavam quase prontos, de todas as três fics que estamos escrevendo atualmente (Uma chance de Amar, Um Amor para recordar e Totalmente Marotos e a Pedra Filosofal), mas estão no computador da Hally, em outra cidade (a Hally estuda em colegio interno, agora em Niteroi) e ela não tem como me mandar nem por e-mail, pq ela está sem pc, como eu disse (da proxima vez não sai por ai dando uma de Lyra, Daniella Hally Kogutti). Até ai tudo bem.

Se você não contar o fato de que quem vai escrever mal tem tempo para ir ao banheiro...

Estou com TRÊS cursos nas costas (minha mãe diz que quer que eu tenho todas as oportunidades do mundo ¬¬' valew mamãe) e um curso tecnico hiper dificil de economia, tudo isso fora escola =D. Então só tenho umas 3 horas por dia para escrever...

Sem mais enrolação, os caps ficaram prontos até o fim do mês, se eu der sorte teremos uns dois por fic ou três se eu estiver criativa...

Mas por favor não deixem de ler.

Obrigado pra quem leu esse comunicado

Mil beijos

Kcooka Potter


	12. O meu maior erro

– _Será que um dia voltaremos como antes? – perguntou ele._

– _O que você acha? – respondi com outra pergunta._

– _Que você nunca vai me perdoar._

– _Se eu não tivesse perdoado, não estaria aqui, não acha? – perguntei, beijando-o em seguida._

Abri os olhos e me deparei com meu quarto. Não, não meu quarto. O quarto de hotel que eu estava em Copacabana. Cenas da noite anterior ainda estavam em minha cabeça. _Eu e Tiago, deitados na areia, se beijando..._

Já havia passado dois dias daquele jantar. Não vi mais Daphne, nem seu marido, mas meus encontros com Tiago a meia noite vinham acontecendo normalmente. Mas estávamos passando um pouquinho da hora. Ontem ficamos até cinco da manhã e na noite seguinte as três. Isso já estava virando rotina. Passávamos a noite juntos e de dia era como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Levantei da cama e sai do quarto ainda de camisola. Fui até o quarto de Harry e constatei que ele ainda estava dormindo. Fui até o de Tiago e ele não estava na cama. Que estranho. Deve estar no banheiro. Voltei para o meu quarto e me arrumei para mais um dia. Voltei para o quarto de Harry e o acordei.

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia mamãe.

Harry se sentou na cama e colocou os óculos.

– Harry, você... hum... sabe onde seu pai foi? – perguntei.

– Ele não disse alguma coisa de sair com Sirius e Remus? Por causa do tal lugar que nos vamos? Alguma coisa assim? – falou ele ainda sonolento.

– Ah é verd... o que é isso? – perguntei olhando um papel no crido mudo de Harry. Peguei o papel na mão e vi a letra de Tiago.

– Não sei mamãe, acabei de acordar...

– Sim, sim. Vai se vestir para tomarmos café.

– Okay.

Levantei da cama e sai do quarto. Me sentei no sofá. O bilhete dizia:

**Lily e Harry**

**Sai com Sirius e Remus para ver um lugar para agente ir. Voltaremos na hora do almoço. **

**Amo vocês**

No final do bilhete tinha algumas palavras em português que eu não entendi. Alguma coisa com L, parecia meu nome até, mas terminava com O. Tiago besta. Guardei o bilhete no bolso de trás do meu short.

– Harry, vamos logo – gritei. A cabeça de Harry apareceu na porta e me olhou curioso.

– Você está bem? – perguntou ele, saindo, hesitante, do quarto.

– Por que não estaria? – perguntei.

– Você sempre diz pra mim não gritar de manhã porque não somos os únicos no mundo... e você está gritando... e estamos em um hotel... – ele falou meio hesitante.

– Vai se arrumar Harry – falei com um sorriso amarelo. Ele sorriu e entrou no quarto. Saiu alguns minutos depois.

– Vamos?

Saímos do quarto e fomos para o restaurante. Nem procurei Lene ou Dora, estava meio mal hoje, talvez seja saudades de Tiago...

Eu e Harry nos sentamos em umas cadeiras altas na frente do balcão, como no bar, e um atendente veio nos atender.

Ele falou alguma coisa em português.

– Oh, desculpe, nós falamos somente inglês... – falei meio sem graça.

– Não tem problema eu... – ele começou a falar, mas parou e me encarou. Oh, eu não acredito! O barmen gato do bar! Ele sorriu pra mim – ah, você. Lílian certo?

– Isso – respondi.

– Você conhece ele, mamãe? – perguntou Harry encarando o barman gato/atendente.

– Não exatamente. Ele atendeu eu e seu pai... – parei no meio da frase e corei. Esse era o mesmo barmen que presenciou uma meia briga minha com Tiago.

– Você deve ser o Harry – falou o barmen. Harry fechou a cara.

– O que foi? – perguntei.

– Nada – respondeu ele, seco.

– Harry, você...

– Podemos ir na piscina depois mamãe? Pra esperar o papai chegar.

– Claro.

– E então, o que vão querer? – perguntou o barmen gato/atendente.

**...**

Ficamos o resto da manhã na piscina. Tiago chegou na hora do almoço como o combinado. Almoçamos no restaurante e ficamos na mesa jogando conversa fora.

– E ai? Conseguiram fazer o que você foram fazer de manhã? – perguntou Dora.

– Sim, amanhã nós vamos para outro estado – respondeu Remus.

– Outro estado? Nós não vamos andar de avião... vamos? – perguntei meio insegura. Qual é gente? Eu odeio andar de avião e pra vir para o Brasil foi aterrorizante. Cheio de turbulências. EM CIMA DO MAR.

– Ah, não Lily. Vamos de carro – falou Tiago. Sirius deu risada.

– 'Ta com medo ruiva? – ele deu mais risada ainda. – Você é mãe, trabalha, se sustenta, faz de tudo e tem medo de avião? Essa é boa.

– Você quer que eu fale na frente das suas filhas o que você tem medo? – perguntei lembrando da fobia que Sirius tinha de agulhas e sangue.

– Pensei que aqui só tivesse adultos – disse Remus. Sirius fechou a cara. – Como eu ia dizendo, nós vamos ir para São Paulo. Uma cidade chamada Ubatuba. São umas 5 horas.

– 5 horas? – perguntei.

– Sim, nós vamos para uma casa de frente para o mar em Ubatuba. É uma linda vista. Vocês vão adorar – falou Tiago.

– Então nós temos que fazer alguma coisa hoje, porque é nosso ultimo dia – disse Dora, animada.

– Podemos ir na praia aqui em frente, o que vocês acham? – perguntou Lene.

– Essa praia não! – quase gritei. Todos olharam interrogativos pra mim. – Quer dizer... Podemos ir em outra praia. Uma praia mais... bonita.

– Fala uma praia no Rio de Janeiro mais bonita que Copacabana – disse Dora. Abri a boca para falar, mas perdi a fala.

**...**

Não queria vir nessa praia porque me lembraria minhas noites com Tiago. E... eu não quero isso. O que fazemos de noite tem que ficar na noite. Mas agora estou aqui. Sentada na areia, em frente ao mar mais bonito que eu já vi na minha vida. Tiago, Harry, Sirius, Lyra, Remus, Kevin e Dora estão na água, enquanto eu e Lene ficamos na areia com Adhara.

– Vai lá, Lily. Eu fico aqui – disse Lene.

– Não... Vai lá você eu fico com ela.

– Eu não entro no mar, por mais bonito que ele seja – disse Lene. Tive vontade de rir. – Lily, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

– Outra? – brinquei. Ela me olhou seria. – Pode falar.

– Você e o Tiago...? Está rolando alguma coisa entre vocês? – perguntou ela. Mesmo já sendo Mulher, mãe de família e uma ótima arquiteta, Lene ainda era a Lene. Minha melhor amiga dos tempos de escola, quem eu sempre confiei e a primeira pessoa que soube que eu estava grávida. A mesma Lene que foi simpática comigo no primeiro dia de aula até o ultimo. A Lene minha amiga que eu podia confiar.

– Mais ou menos... – me senti uma retardada por corar.

– Como assim? – perguntou ela.

– Hum... Desde o primeiro dia nós... – comecei a contar a ela tudo que nós fizemos até hoje. O queijo dela caiu quando soube do jantar com Daphne, eu paquerando o barman gato, nossas brigas que depois acabam com eu e Tiago se beijando uma praia de Copacabana. –... e estamos assim até hoje – terminei de contar. A expressão dela era de pura surpresa. Acho que ela nunca pensou que eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

– Uau, e você nem me contou – falou ela de brincadeira para quebrar a tensão.

– Não sou mais uma adolescente para sair falando isso por ai – falei.

Ficamos conversando até todo mundo sair da água e vir para onde nós estávamos.

– Oi mãe – falou Harry. Peguei uma toalha e joguei por cima dele.

– E ai, como está a água – perguntou Marlene a Lyra.

– Uma delicia, mamãe. Você precisa ver – respondeu a garota.

– Eu também quero ir, mamãe – falou Adhara que brincava na areia.

– Seu pai vai te legar, né Sirius.

– Claro – respondeu Sirius.

– Você também tem que entrar mamãe, 'ta muito bom – comentou Harry.

– Ah, não filho, não quero.

– Vamos lá _Lil_ é divertido – falou Tiago. Encarei ele, que sorriu. Abri a boca para dizer não, mas o que saiu da minha boca não foi bem isso.

**...**

– Calma Lily, é só uma onda – falou Tiago, depois de mais um grito meu. Estávamos no mar, mais precisamente no _fundo _do _mar_. Acho que foi aquele sorriso torto de Tiago que me deu que me fez dizer sim. Mas enfim eu estava aqui no meio de água salgada sem saber nadar e com muito medo.

– Você sabe nadar, não sabe? – ele deu risada. – Quer saber? Vou voltar para areia que lá é mais seguro – me virei para ir para areia quando dei por falta de uma coisa. – Cadê o Harry?

– Foi para areia com Sirius há uns 15 minutos – ele respondeu apontando para areia.

– Quanto tempo exatamente estamos aqui?

– Uns 45 minutos, sem lá.

– Eu perdi completamente a noção do tempo – falei.

– Vamos voltar para a areia – ele me segurou pelos ombros para me ajudar, mas parou de andar. – Só queria fazer uma coisinha antes – ele disse e sem mais nem menos me beijou. Um beijo salgado e molhado. Quando ele me soltou já estávamos a metros do lugar onde estávamos antes.

– Eu adoraria se você fizesse isso – falei finalmente.

– Você quer dizer de dia – isso não foi uma pergunta. Ele foi indo pela água e fui atrás.

– Você não pode me culpar.

– Desculpe Srta. Evans – ele disse.

**xxxXxxx**

Já era de noite e Harry já estava dormindo. Era mais de meia noite e eu estava acorda, sentada na minha cama de short jeans e uma regata salmão esperando Tiago vir me chamar para nós irmos para o nosso passeizinho noturno. Desde daquela hora nós não nos falamos mais e eu não sabia se íamos _sair_ ou não.

Então, totalmente decidida eu levantei da cama, me calcei e sai do quarto. Quando abri a porta vi as luzes acesas. Fechei a porta silenciosamente e olhei para os lados. Tudo normal. Só a porta da varanda no canto da pequena sala aberta e uma sombra vindo dela. Fui a passos curtos até lá e afastei as cortinas.

Tiago estava lá parado apoiado na grade contemplando o mar e o calçadão. Parei ao lado dele

– Eu adoro essa praia – falou ele finalmente. Encarei ele, mas ele ainda olhava pare frente. – É linda! E ainda trás boas lembranças, não acha? – então ele virou, segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beijou. Não tentei resistir, eu nem conseguiria. Ele passou uma das mãos pra minha costa e me puxou mais para sim. Ele afastou seus lábios. – Vou aproveitar muito bem essa noite.

E ele começou a aprofundar o beijo mais e mais, até eu senti seu braço em volta da minha cintura e num gesto rápido ele me levantou e foi levando até a sala, sem parar de me beijar. Ele tirou uma mão do meu rosto e passou para trás tateando a maçaneta da porta do meu quarto.

Quando ele me colocou na cama retomei meus sentidos e o empurrei.

– Não. Não aqui, não agora – eu falei. Ele me olhou surpreso.

– Mas...

– Olha, Tiago, – me recompus – Harry foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, mas ele veio de um erro. Um erro que nos ultimo 9 anos eu veio falando pra mim mesma eu não cometeria de novo.

– Eu não acho um erro – ele disse. Levantei da cama e senti a primeira lagrima caindo dos meus olhos. – O único erro que eu cometi foi o de não ter ido atrás de você. Mas isso nunca será um erro.

Então ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Ouvi quando ele bateu a porta do outro quarto. Foi quando percebi que não era aquilo que eu queria. Eu queria ficar com ele. E aproveitar esses dias para ficar ele. Mas eu ainda estava indecisa, porque eu ainda o amava, mas e se esse amor acabasse? E o meu filho? O que eu falaria para ele? E se ele se revoltasse e quisesse morar com Tiago? (isso foi demais, eu sei)

**xxxXxxx**

**N/A: Oi Geente, eu sei, tah pequeno o cap**

**Foi mt mt mt mal a demora, mas é que a Hally ainda tah sem PC e eu estou tendo que fazer tudo sozinha com a agenda abarrotada, mas essa semana eu consegui uma folguinha. **

**Obrigado pelos Reviews, a Hally responde dps**

**Espero qee gostem.**

**O próximo cap não demora, eu espero.**

**Enquanto não sai que tal voc ler o trailer da nossa proxima fic?**

**De cabeça para baixo: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 4 0 3 7 71 / 1 /**

**A vida de Lílian vai entrar de Cabeça para baixo quando ela descobrir que ela não é bem quem pensava que era U/A**

**Qee tal mandar um Review dando a opinião de vocs sobre a fic?**

**Deixam Reviews**

**Bjoos**

**Kcooka Potter**


	13. Apenas uma coisa

_**No capitulo anterior...**_

_– Olha, Tiago, – me recompus – Harry foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, mas ele veio de um erro. Um erro que nos ultimo 9 anos eu veio falando pra mim mesma eu não cometeria de novo._

_– Eu não acho um erro – ele disse. Levantei da cama e senti a primeira lagrima caindo dos meus olhos. – O único erro que eu cometi foi o de não ter ido atrás de você. Mas isso nunca será um erro._

_Então ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Ouvi quando ele bateu a porta do outro quarto. Foi quando percebi que não era aquilo que eu queria. Eu queria ficar com ele. E aproveitar esses dias para ficar ele. Mas eu ainda estava indecisa, porque eu ainda o amava, mas e se esse amor acabasse? E o meu filho? O que eu falaria para ele? E se ele se revoltasse e quisesse morar com Tiago? (isso foi demais, eu sei)._

Já passava do meio-dia, estávamos na estrada há duas horas e íamos fazer nossa primeira parada. Harry não parava de falar no banco de trás e Tiago dirigia para o ponto onde íamos nos encontrar com o resto do pessoal silenciosamente. Como se estivesse sozinho. Eu lia um livro (lê-se passava a pagina de tempos em tempos). Aquele silencio me incomodava e desde ontem ele não falava comigo. Nem quando acordamos hoje de manhã para tomar café e se arrumar para ir para Ubatuba.

Coloquei meus pés em cima do banco como se quisesse chamar atenção. Ele parou o carro e virou para mim.

– Não consigo ficar sem falar com você – ele disse antes de colocar a mão no meu rosto e me beijar. Sem perceber estava retribuindo. Voltei em mim quando ele se separou, mas continuo me fitando.

– Hum... mamãe? Papai? – falou Harry sonolento do banco de trás.

– Sim – respondi me virando para Harry. Ele passava a mãe nos olhos e parecia não ter isto nada de mais.

– Onde estamos? Já chegamos? – perguntou ele.

– Ainda não campeão, nós paramos porque ouvi um barulho, mas não é nada. Volte a dormir, daqui a pouco nós iremos parar para almoçar – quem respondeu foi Tiago voltando a andar com o carro.

– Está bem, estou realmente com fome – Harry disse entre um bocejo e então virou no banco e fechou os olhos.

Continuamos andando na estrada alguns minutos. Tiago sorriu pra mim e falou como quem não quer nada:

– Sabe Lil, você está realmente nervosa.

Eu sorri para ele.

– Pareço é? – perguntei. Ele colocou a mão na parte nua da minha perna, onde o meu short curtíssimo jeans não cobria.

– Você está tensa Lil, relaxe.

– Sei um jeito que eu poderia relaxar – disse sem pensar.

– Também sei – então ele parou o carro pela segunda vez e me puxou pela cintura, até eu parar em seu colo. – Você já está melhor? – perguntou ele.

– Ainda não – então eu o puxei mais para perto – mas não se preocupe, posso melhorar sozinha.

Então deslizei para o meu banco e dei um sorrisinho.

– Ou você pensava em fazer outra coisa? – perguntei ele. Ele apenas sorriu maroto e continuou dirigindo.

Uma hora depois nós já tínhamos almoçado e estávamos novamente na estrada. Harry ficou acordado na maior parte do tempo e então caiu no sono novamente. E novamente estava eu e Tiago no mais absoluto silencio. Virei de lado no banco para tentar dormir, mas nunca que iria conseguir. Me arrumei novamente no banco e olhei para Tiago que parecia bem concentradoem dirigir. Bufeie me ergui para ligar o radio. Começou a tocar uma musica em português que eu não entendi bulhufas, mas Tiago parecia saber, porque estava cantando. Bufei novamente.

– Você nunca conseguiu ficar muito tempo no mesmo lugar, não é mesmo? – brincou ele. – Sabe, eu conheço um lugar aqui perto que agente pode parar um pouco, se você quiser...

– Não, quanto mais cedo chegarmos lá menos tempo ficaremos no carro.

Ele riu, mas não falou nada. Continuamos em silencio por um longo tempo, até eu começar a pegar no sono...

_–Hey, Lil, calminha, não estressa! É só um carro! – Dizia um Tiago risonho uns 10 anos mais jovem._

_– Não é só um carro, Potter! É um cubículo fechado sem lugar para respirar e sem nada para fazer! – Falei irritada, com o rosto vermelho. Uma Lílian nova, agitada e não cansada._

_– Calminha meu amor, estamos chegando – disse ele. Bufei e terminei de abrir o vidro do carro que estava pela metade. Não estava mais aquentando ficar sentada. Coloquei meus pés para cima e reclinei um pouco o banco. Não estava ajudando. Eu estava inquieta. Inquieta de mais. Então, num simples gesto, Tiago colocou a mão na minha perna. Involuntariamente, meu corpo respondeu ao seu toque, relaxando. Eu fiquei mais calma e de repente a viagem de Londres á Oxford para um jogo de final foi tranquila._

– Hey, Lil, vamos acorde, já chegamos. Vamos, acorde – alguém me balançava, tentando me acordar. Passei as mãos nos olhos e tirei o cabelo do rosto. Quando abri os olhos vi Tiago do meu lado olhando pra mim com aqueles olhos castanhos que tanto me fascinavam atrás daqueles óculos de aro redondo que me pareciam tão adolescente. Me lembrava o _meu _antigo Tiago. Meu melhor amigo, namorado, quase noivo e _pai do meu filho_. Por um momento, só por um momento, tive vontade de beijá-lo. Mas então me lembrei que nós não éramos nada um do outro. Sacudi a cabeça querendo espantar o pensamento da cabeça. – Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele.

– Hum... Não, eu só... eu... quanto tempo eu dormi? – perguntei.

– Umas duas horas – respondeu Harry.

– Já chegamos? – perguntei. Tudo o que eu via dos lados eram arvores e arvores.

– Quase, mais ou menos em meia hora, só que eu sei que você vai enjoar quando o carro parar então pensei que você ficaria melhor assim e...

– Obrigado – interrompi. Ele sorriu sem jeito e voltou a olhar para estrada.

**...**

Já estava de noite, nós havíamos chegado na tal casa a algumas horas. Estávamos quase instalados na casa. Uma casa branca com paredes só de vidro no meio de uma floresta de frente para o mar **(N/A: Bom gente uma vez eu fui em Ubatuba e comecei a andar nos meios das pedras e consegui chegar em uma praiazinha bem pequena fechada pela floresta e tinha uma trilha pra uma casinha atrás e eu imaginei que uma pessoa com muita grana devia morar ali e quando pensei me veio na cabeça uma casa legal em Ubatuba, sem mais lenga lenga voltamos a fic)**.

Depois do jantar Tiago fez o favor de inventar de ir para a piscina com as crianças, já que estava uma noite hiper quente. E com muita insistência da parte de Harry, tive que deixá-los, já que não passaríamos muito tempo aqui.

Estava sentada na beira da piscina quando meu celular começou a tocar. Corri pra dentro da casa pra poder atender sem o barulho das crianças.

– Alô, Dra. Lílian Evans? – falou uma voz feminina no telefone.

– Ela mesma – falei.

– Desculpe por ligar no meio das suas férias, mas é que precisávamos entrar em contato com a senhorita imediatamente – disse. – Meu nome é Cynthia Marschall, eu sou da Law Offices of New York. Nós queríamos conversar sobre uma proposta de trabalho aqui no nosso escritório. Vimos seu currículo e ficamos muito interessados...

– Desculpe, mas Nova York? Eu mandei meu currículo a dois anos e ninguém me retornou. Já estou trabalhando em outro lugar.

– Sim, já ligamos para o Smith Law Firm e falaram maravilhas de você. Temos uma boa vaga, e se a senhorita estiver interessada, é só acertar os detalhes e é sua.

Vi pela janela de vidro Tiago saindo da piscina em quanto a moça falava e começar a subir as escadas que davam para a cozinha.

– Bom, nos informaram que a senhorita tem um filho.

– Sim, ele tem quase 9 anos. Mas olha...

– Aqui no Law Offices of New York disponibilizamos um apartamento para os advogados e os filhos têm uma bolsa na melhor escola da cidade – ela continuou falando. De repente Tiago apareceu na cozinha e me olhou curioso.

– No momento não posso falar, mas eu retorno em alguns dias, pode ser?

– Ok senhorita Evans, estaremos esperando ansiosamente a sua ligação.

– Obrigado – falei e desliguei o telefone.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Tiago.

– Nada de importante – respondi rápido. – Vamos descer? – chamei quase na porta de vidro que dava nas escadas da piscina.

– Tem alguma coisa te incomodado Lil?

– Nada. Só... – _não vou para Nova York, não agora que estamos tão bem_. – problemas no escritório.

– Pensei que você estivesse de férias – comentou ele divertido.

– Eu também – respondi.

**...**

O resto das férias foram tranquilas. Não tive mais os meus encontros com Tiago de noite e eu não conseguia esconder meu desapontamento. Já estávamos no ultimo dia de férias já que amanhã nós iríamos ter que voltar para o Rio para pegar nosso avião. Todos estavam jogando _Pocker_ (sim, Tiago ensinou meu filho a jogar Pocker) na beira da piscina em quanto eu lia um livro sentada na varanda do meu quarto que tinha vista para a piscina.

Olhei para baixo e vi todo mundo dando risada de alguma coisa. Acho que era porque Dora estava ganhado o jogo com montanhas de fichas na sua frente. Então Tiago se virou para a varanda e seu olhar encontrou o meu. Dei um meio sorriso e voltei a ler.

– Lil? Podemos conversar? – perguntou Tiago do meu lado. Pulei de susto e coloquei a mão no peito.

– Não faz mais isso! – falei irritada. Ele sorriu e sentou do meu lado.

– Esqueci que você se concentra mais no seu livro do que em mim – ele falou num falso lamento.

– Sempre foi assim não é? Por que mudaria agora? – perguntei divertida.

– Ah é, esqueci que você não gosta de mim.

– E então? O que foi? – perguntei.

– Você está pensando em ir para Nova York? – ele foi direto ao ponto.

– O que? Como você sabe?

– Você é minha advogada, lembra? Me ligaram assim que falaram com você.

– É meio improvável que eu vá sabe, estou muito bem onde estou.

– Não vou mentir que isso me agrada – ele falou me olhando nos olhos. Agüentei firme aquele olhar, até ele desviar.

– A primeira pessoa em que eu pensei foiem Harry. Elenão viveria longe de você – levantei da cadeira que estava e fiquei apoiada na cerca da varando olhando para Harry que estava lá em baixo se divertindo com todo mundo.

– Harry... – ele sussurrou. – Acho que eu iria em qualquer lugar por ele e por você.

– Então isso ficou só no seu pensamento Tiago. Porque quando eu fui embora você não foi atrás de mim – sentei novamente na cadeira e fitei-o.

– Eu fui.

– Não você não foi. Eu fui embora naquele dia porque você não foi atrás de mim.

– Iria mudar alguma coisa pra você se eu fosse? – ele parecia frustrado. – Passei dias indo te procurar. Você não me atendia, ou não estava.

– Nos últimos 9 anos você nunca entendeu o que aconteceu naquele dia? – perguntei indignada. – Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que eu era uma adolescente recém grávida? Eu queria falar com você, mas você não parecia entender.

– Eu era adolescente também, Lílian! Eu apenas pensei que...

– Que o que? Que eu não ia falar alguma coisa importante? Que era qualquer futilidade minha? – entrei no meu quarto pra tentar esconder as lagrimas, mas ele estava atrás de mim.

– Eu não falei isso – ele disse.

– Nesses últimos meses em que nos reencontramos, alias, desde aquele dia, eu espero que você entenda porque eu fui embora. E existe uma coisa, apenas uma coisa que me faria mudar de idéia.

– Que coisa? – ele sussurrou.

– Você já devia de saber – disse maia fria que queria. Entrei no banheiro, me encostei na porta e fui descendo até alcançar o chão pra poder chorar em paz.

– Lílian! – Tiago bateu na porta. – Lily? Lil? Me responde. Você não mudou de idéia, não é?

**N/A: Diz demorei né? E tah mt pequeno né? Eu sei, mas eu pretendo postar dois caps até o natal.**

**Um grande obrigado para quem colocou a fic nos favoritos, no alerta e mandou Reviews, nós fazemos esses caps com a intenção de agrada-los.**

**Mt obrigado mesmo.**

**Kcooka Potter**


	14. Agora é tarde demais

– Tem certeza que você não quer ir comigo? – perguntei com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

– Você tem certeza que não quer ficar aqui? – retrucou Harry. Dei um meio sorriso.

– Sabe que ainda da tempo.

– Se da tempo, porque você não fica? – ele perguntou. – Você não precisa se entender com o papai, mamãe. Apenas fique aqui comigo.

– Não posso Harry. Já disse que vou, e já disse que pode ficar com seu pai. Lembra que meu sonho era ir trabalhar em Nova York? Só vai faltar você lá.

Dei meu ultimo abraço nele quando o alto-falante anunciou meu vôo. Olhei para Tiago que estava sentado em um banco a alguns metros esperando Harry se despedir de mim. Ele tinha uma expressão vazia e parecia indiferente ao que acontecia.

Depois da nossa briga no Rio de Janeiro nós praticamente não nos falávamos. No dia seguinte voltamos para Inglaterra e no outro dia o vi com uma mulher em um bar do centro de Londres enquanto voltava da casa de Sirius e Lene com Harry, sorte que meu filho estava dormindo e não viu. Então decidi aceitar o emprego em Nova York, mas Harry se recusava a deixar Londres, então deixei que ele morasse aqui por algum tempo, até eu instalar em Nova York (não sei como permiti isso). E hoje era o dia de ir embora. Eu não imaginei que iria ser tão difícil.

– Tchau mamãe – disse Harry. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com as lagrimas.

– Tchau Harry – passei as costas das mãos nos olhos e me levantei de onde estava ajoelhada perto de Harry. – Vou te ligar todo dia. Promete-me que vai fazer tudo diretinho?

– Prometo – ele respondeu.

– Cuide-se bem, se seu pai fizer qualquer coisa errada me ligue que eu volto correndo, sim? Quando eu chegar lá vou te ligar. Daqui algumas semanas voltarei pra te buscar.

Anunciaram mais uma vez meu vôo. Pequei minha bolsa e sai andando. Vi de relance Harry correr pra onde Tiago estava. Senti mais lagrimas caindo no meu rosto.

Estava na fila para o embarque quando meu celular começou a tocar. Uma moça com cara de irritada que estava vendo os passaportes me lançou um olhar irritado. Sai da fila e atendi o celular.

– _Lílian Evans, como você pode? Desistir de tudo? Não estou te reconhecendo! Onde esta minha amiga? Você está agindo como adolescente Lílian! Tenho uma novidade pra você, você não é mais uma adolescente! Isso é apenas um capricho seu. Vai desistir do seu filho por causa do Tiago?_

– Marlene! Se acalme. Não estou agindo feito adolescente, isso não é um capricho e eu não vou desistir do meu filho. Vou voltar para buscar Harry quando eu estiver instalada – respondi.

– _Sei o que está tentando fazer. Pensa que se deixar Harry ficar aqui por algumas semanas ele vai querer morar em Nova York com você e você não vai mais deixá-lo ver o pai _– Marlene disse num tom lógico. – _Mas você acha que vai conseguir não é? Que Tiago vai desistir de Harry e vise-versa? Cai na real Lílian! Você não vai conseguir ficar sem ver o Tiago, vocês tem um filho! E você não vai conseguir fugir para um lugar diferente sempre que tiver uma briga com Tiago. _

– Lene, eu...

– _Quando a verdadeira Lílian Evans voltar me avise, sebe aquela Lílian Evans forte que não se intimida por qualquer coisa? A mesma Lílian Evans que teve que amadurecer em nove meses pra cuidar sozinha de um filho em outra cidade longe de todo mundo. Até aquela Lílian aparecer vê se você deixa seu filho e o amor da sua vida serem felizes com ou sem você!_

Ela desligou o telefone.

Uma hora depois eu já tinha entrado no avião e decolado. O pessoal da Law Offices of New York tinha mandado as passagens pra mim de classe executiva. Um lugar onde todos vestiam ternos pretos e tinha notebook nas mãos. Apenas eu vestia jeans e camisa social e tinha nas mãos um livro grosso e antigo de _Romeu e Julieta _meu clássico favorito.

Duas horas depois eu já estava entediada, meu livro não parecia mais tão lindo e romântico como das primeiras vezes que eu li e o barulho do tec-tec dos computadores tinha cessado, pois a maioria estavam dormindo. Virei para o lado e fechei os olhos na intenção de tentar dormir, mas lembranças boas vinham em minha cabeça e não pude deixar de sorrir ao lembrá-las.

– _Lily! Lily volte aqui! _– _Tiago corria pelo parque no centro de Londres _**(N/A: quem se lembra do parque que a Lily e o Harry apareceram pela primeira vez?)**.

– _Tente me pegar Potter – eu disse correndo. Quando ele finalmente me alcançou me girou no alto e me derrubou no chão._

– _Agora você vai sofrer as consequências Srta Evans – ele ficou com o rosto a centímetros do meu._

– _MAMÃE! – Gritou uma criança do outro lado do parque. Ele parou o caminha que sua boca fazia pelo meu pescoço e nós dois olhamos na hora para a criança. Era uma pequena menina que andava chorando com os joelhos aranhados. A mãe da criança logo chegou e começou a conversar com a criança._

– _Você vai ser assim, aposto – disse Tiago saindo de cima de mim. Eu o olhei questionadora. – Assim, como aquela moça. Super protetora. Nosso filho não vai poder fazer nada..._

– _E você já pensa em ter filhos? – perguntei._

– _Sim. Nós vamos ter muitos filhos... Talvez três ou quatro..._

– _Três ou quatro? E quem vai ser a mãe? _

– _Você, é claro._

– _Há há – ri sarcástica. – Pra mim são dois no Maximo. Não sou uma coelha._

– _Vamos ter pelo menos um menino... – ele disse me ignorando._

– _Vamos ter duas meninas – disse._

–_... e de nome eu quero Harry... – ele continuou._

– _Harry? Cachorros se chamam Harry. Não vou ter filhos, Sr Potter, apenas duas meninas, e os nomes não vão chegar nem perto de Harry._

– _Harry vai bonitão assim como eu e eu vou ensiná-lo a jogar bola desde criança e ele vai jogar tão bem quanto eu._

– _Você só quer uma miniatura sua! Por que não o chama de Tiago Jr.?_

– _E, é claro, ele vai estudar em Hogwarts quando tiver nossa idade..._

– _Quer parar de me ignorar Tiago Potter!_

– _Estou brincando meu amor – ele sorriu e me deu um beijo demorado. – Acha que algum dia eu te ignoraria? – Eu fiz bico e ele riu. – Mas é serio que eu quero muitos filhos e um deles vai se chamar Harry._

– _Que tal um menino e duas meninas? Mas eu escolho o nome das meninas – eu disse._

– _Claro meu amor, tudo por você._

A ultima coisa que me lembrava era um casal jovem namorando em baixo de uma arvora em um parque.

– _Mamãe! Mamãe! – Harry vinha descendo os degraus da escada de dois em dois._

– _Estou na cozinha! – gritei de onde eu estava._

– _Mamãe – disse Harry aparecendo na porta. – Sei que ainda não terminei minha lição de casa, mas eu quero muito assistir o jogo que vai passar na TV, deixa por favooooor._

– _Harry..._

– _Por favor! Prometo que depois eu faço, é que hoje é a volta de um dos melhores jogadores do Reino Unido! Tiago Potter! Vai se a primeira vez que eu vou assistir a um jogo dele._

_Paralisei quando ouvi o nome dele sendo pronunciado por Harry. Fiz que sim e me lembro de ouvir Harry gritar que queria ser como esse Tiago Potter quando crescesse._

Harry assistiu ao jogo comemorando cada lance de Tiago Potter naquele dia, e não pude deixar se sorrir ao lembrar que era isso que Tiago queria.

_Lá estava eu de novo em baixo da arvore do parque no centro de Londres com Harry e Tiago na minha frente jogando bola. Eles estavam jogando apenas os dois, mas aquele parecia ser o jogo de futebol mais emocionante do mundo. Meu filho parecia que ia explodir de tanta felicidade. E era por isso que eu não reclamava de ter que ficar olhando-os jogar enquanto podia estar em casa descansando. Quando eles finalmente cansaram vieram e se sentaram do meu lado._

– _Nunca pensei que iria ser tão bom ter um pai! – disse Harry contente. – Iria ser melhor se eu tivesse um irmão, sebe. Você nunca quis se casar de novo pai? A mamãe nunca conseguiu ficar muito tempo com aqueles babacas que ela arrumava._

_Ia ralhar com Harry, mas estava ocupada de mais ficando envergonhada._

– _Não Harry, nunca pensei em me casar, e eu nunca me casei com sua mãe, tínhamos planos para isso depois da faculdade – Tiago me olhou nos olhos. – E babaca é uma palavra feia – ele voltou a olhar para Harry._

– _Me esqueci que vocês nunca se casaram. Bem que vocês podiam esquecer as magoas e se casarem. Ia ser tão legal e vocês poderiam me dar um irmão! _

– _Harry! – falei brava._

– _Por mim não seria má idéia – comentou Tiago._

– _Tiago! – falei mais brava ainda._

– _Só falei que era uma boa idéia ruiva – ele falou. Bufei._

– _Da um bom motivo mamãe. Vocês já até tem eu._

– _É diferente Harry – eu disse._

– _Vai dizer que você não gosta mais do papai._

_Fiquei sem reação. Tiago deu uma risadinha._

– _Vamos Harry, você já falou besteiras de mais hoje e amanhã você tem aula._

_Levantei do chão e puxei Harry pela mão._

– _Vocês não querem uma carona? – perguntou Tiago do meu lado._

– _Não, nossa casa é perto – respondi rápido._

– _Eu insisto, Lil, além do mais, está de noite. Não vou deixar vocês irem nessa escuridão – ele disse._

– _Você pode jantar lá em casa papai, não é mamãe?_

– _Claro – falei meio contrariada._

Lembro-me de como foi bom aquele dia. Parecíamos uma família feliz jantando em casa. Quando Harry pegou no sono Tiago o levou para cama e na saída me deu um beijo na testa como fazia quando namorávamos na frente dos meus pais.

Fui me lembrando de cada momento bom. Com Harry e Tiago... Jogando bola, brincando, conversando, indo para parques, estadios, clubes e tudo quanto é tipo de coisa.

– Deseja algo Srta Evans? – perguntou a aeromoça me tirando dos pensamentos.

– Hum... Não obrigado, só me diz, quantas horas de vôo ainda?

– Duas horas – ela respondeu com aquele sorriso falso.

– Duas horas? Já foram cinco horas de vôo? – Ela fez que sim. – Eu estou meio desligada. Obrigado.

Ela saiu de perto e foi para a próxima fileira de acentos.

Ok, eu viajem legal literal emente. Pra mim só tinha passado no maximo meia hora de vôo, não duas! Peguei meu livro e tentei me concentrar lendo, mas estava tão difícil.

_De repente o avião parou. As aeromoças vinham ajudando os passageiros com as bolsas e coisas do gênero. Peguei meu livro e coloquei na bolsa e fui saindo com as outras pessoas. Parei um pouco para tomar um ar. O fuso-horario de Londres a Nova York são cinco horas de diferencia. Quando eu sai de Londres eram oito horas da noite, então quando cheguei aqui eram três da tarde, o que era muito estranho._

_Continuei caminhando pelo aeroporto até o lugar onde pegávamos as malas. Já estava no portão quando avistei-os. Estavam os dois lá, parados, com os mesmos cabelos bagunçados apontados para as diferentes direções, os mesmo óculos de aro redondo. Harry e Tiago. Harry veio correndo primeiro. Abaixei-me para abraçá-lo._

– _Mamãe!_

– _Harry..._

_Quando eu me levantei de novo ele estava lá. Sorrindo meio bobo. Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa ele me abraçou. E não pude deixar de sentir seu cheio inebriante dele._

– _Eu amo você, Lil._

Antes que eu pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa ele sumiu e minha visão fui substituída por varias pessoas levantando de seus acentos e pegando seus pertences. Só então percebi que que durmi e isso foi apenas um sonho. Um _bom _sonho.

Já tinha saído do avião e pego minhas bagagens. Passei pelo lugar de onde eu sonhei e olhei esperançosa para os lados. _Foi só um _sonho, disse a mim mesma. Continuei caminhando até achar o carro que a Law Offices of New York havia me mandado para me levar até o meu mais novo apartamento. Nova York estava completamente chuvosa. Fiquei mais de uma hora no meio do transito até chegar a um majestoso prédio branco com um imponente portão preto. O motorista me ajudou a colocar as malas no elevador e me passou a chave e o numero do apartamento.

Quando eu abri a porta entrei em uma ampla sala branca, de moveis brancos, cheio de objetos brancos com uma escada de mármore preta no fundo. Sem graça de mais. Joguei minhas malas no chão da sala em cima do tapete _branco _então resolvi fuçar a casa. Entrei em um pequeno corredor que tinha duas portas. A primeira era um lavado de mármore preto. A outra porta, uma um pouco maior era uma grande cozinha branca com um balcão no meio. Voltei pra sala e resolvi subir as escadas preta de mármore. Sai em um grande corredor que continha três grandes portas. Entrei na primeira e encontrei uma cama grande de casal, uma poltrona branca do lado, um enorme guarda roupa, uma estante vazia e uma escrivaninha. Do lado tinha uma porta grande de vidro que dava vista para Nova York inteira e mais outra porta que dava em um banheiro grande. O outro quarto era do mesmo jeito, mas a cama era de solteiro. A terceira porta era um pequeno escritório com uma escrivaninha, várias estantes com livros.

Voltei no primeiro quarto e me joguei na cama. Lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto, mas agora era tarde demais.

**xxxXxxx**

**RETA FINAL DA FIC!**

**N/A: Demorei? Acho que nem tanto né? Minha idéia era já colocar o ultimo cap da fic e dps o prolongo, mas decidi qee assim iria ficar mais emocionante.**

**Próximo cap sai no dia de natal.**

**Muito obrigado pra quem mandou reviwes e colocou nos favoritos. Obrigadão mesmo.**

**Beeijos pra vocês**

**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter**


	15. Podemos ser uma familia

Já haviam se passado cinco meses. Cinco meses que eu morava em Nova York. Cinco meses que eu não via Harry. Cinco meses que eu não via Tiago. Cinco meses que eu não pisava na Inglaterra.

Minha vida estava totalmente pacata. Eu acordava cedo, tomava café sozinha, ia trabalhar, almoçava sozinha, voltava pra casa e jantava sozinha. Era difícil o dia que eu resolvesse fazer alguma coisa diferente. Meu apartamento sempre estava completamente arrumado. Nenhum brinquedo na casa. Nenhuma mancha de bola na parede. Nenhuma figurinha espalhada pelo chão nem nada. A única cor que tinha na sala vinha dos portas-retrato que eu colocara espalhado. Sentei-me a mesa do escritório depois de mais um dia de trabalho duro. Coloquei minha xícara de café na escrivaninha e comecei e ver meus e-mails. Como sempre havia muitos e-mails de Harry com fotos contando tudo o que ele fazia com pai. A maioria das fotos eu revelava e colocar no apartamento.

Depois de passar dois meses comecei a insistir para Harry vir morar comigo, mas ele aparentemente gostava de morar com o pai e me pediu pra só vir pra cá no final do ano letivo.

Olhei no relógio. Eram 18h30 aqui, então em Londres seria 23h30. Talvez eu conseguisse falar com Harry antes dele ir dormir. Pequei o telefone e disquei o numero da casa de Tiago.

– _Alô? _– disse a voz de Tiago pelo telefone, ele parecia animado e ria de alguma coisa. Provavelmente Sirius.

– Hum... Tiago? É a Lily – falei rapidamente. Esse era nosso único dialogo. Ele atendia, eu falava que era eu e ele chamava Harry.

– _Ah, oi Lílian _– ele falou formalmente mudando o tom de voz. Ouvi ele chamar e logo depois Harry apareceu na linha.

– _Olá mamãe, como você está? _– ele falou alegre.

– Estou bem e você? Como está ai?

– _Estamos bem. Tem pessoas aqui em casa_.

– Ah é? Quem? – falei como não quem não quer nada.

– _Hum... _– ele ponderou um pouco – _... o tio Sirius e a tia Lene estão aqui. E o tio Remus com a Dora... Nós acabamos de voltar do jantar porque papai foi nos apresentar a... _– ele parou. Deu um suspiro – _O papai esta namorando mãe. Nós saímos hoje para se apresentar _– ele falou um pouco incerto.

Demorei um pouco para digerir a informação.

– Ah, que... legal – disse por fim. – Ela... ela é legal com você?

– _Sim, quer dizer, nós nos conhecemos hoje e ela até parece ser bacana, mas acho que a Tia Lene não gostou muito dela. Passou o jantar todo falando comigo sobre você, mas ela estava do outro lado da mesa, então não foi uma conversa muito discreta_ – ele disse com um pouco de sarcasmo.

– Ah sim...

– _Você está bem mamãe? – _ele perguntou. Eu não respondi de imediato. Harry pareceu perceber. – _Se quer saber prefiro você a ela._

– _Com quem você está falando Harry? _– perguntou uma voz feminina para Harry.

– _Minha mãe, Cindy _– ele respondeu. Ouvi ela falar alguma coisa, mas não entendi. – _Acho que seria melhor meu pai falar para ela depois._

Então alguma coisa de vidro caiu e se espatifou no chão.

– Harry? – chamei.

– _Desculpe mãe, meu pai deixou uma taça cair._

– O que e com quem você estava falando? – perguntei.

– _Hum..._ – ele pareceu ponderar – ... _Com a Cindy_. – ele respondeu por fim. Ia começar a falar, mas Harry me interrompeu. – _Mamãe preciso ir dormir, amanhã agente se vê... quer dizer, se fala. Amo você_.

**xxxXxxx**

Acordei cedo como todo sábado. Passei a manhã assistindo TV. Quando finalmente fui levantar do sofá para comer alguma coisa já era mais de 13h. Exatamente na hora que levantei o telefone tocou. Não era um numero conhecido.

– Alô?

– _Lil?_

Meu coração bateu mais forte quando ouvi aquela voz.

– Tiago – sussurrei.

– _Eu... eu queria saber de você... nós não nos falamos direito ontem _– ele parecia incerto.

– Estou bem, obrigado por ligar.

–_ Harry falou pra você, não foi?_ – ele parecia um pouco... _desesperado_.

– Sim.

– _E você..._

– O que tem eu?

– _Sinceramente, queria saber como você reagiu. Harry não queria me falar._

– Por que eu teria que reagir de forma diferente? Você está bem, não está? – Não queria falar a palavra _feliz_. Não queria que estivesse _feliz_.

– _Lil..._ – ele fez uma pausa. – _Eu te amo Lilian Evans. Sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar, mesmo que você não me queira mais. E Cindy é apenas... Ela não significa nada pra mim. Talvez nós estamos namorando por conveniência. Nem namorando estamos direito... ela... ela não chega a você, Lily. Acho que eu só queria alguém para não pensarem que eu ainda penso em você._

Não falei nada.

–_ Cometi mais um erro Lily. Não fui atrás de você quando devia ter ido. Esperei cinco meses pra me tocar que eu não consigo viver sabendo que você está do outro lado do mundo._

– Você...

– _Mas ainda dá tempo de desfazer esse erro. Abra a porta._

Fiquei alguns minutos pra entender o que ele tinha falado. Então alguém bateu na porta. Joguei o telefone no sofá e sai corrend0o para atender.

Lá estava ele. Cabelo castanho escuro bagunçado, olhos castanho atrás de óculos de aro redondo, sorriso 'tenho 32 dentes perfeitos'. Parecia um pouco cansado, mas ainda sorria. Desejei não estar ainda com um pijama um pouco curto de mais (pelo menos já tinha escovado os dentes e arrumado meu cabelo).

Encarei ele por algum tempo. Então, em um impulso, eu o abracei. Cinco meses não tinha mudado nada. Ele ainda tinha o mesmo cheiro inebriante.

– Você não tem noção do quanto eu senti sua falta.

**...**

Estávamos sentados no tapete felpudo da sala e tomando chocolate quente como fazíamos quando namorávamos, mas sem fazer _nada_. Exatamente _nada. Apenas_ sentados conversando. Eu sentada encostada no sofá e ele na minha frente.

Ele contou sobre os cinco meses que estive fora. Ele marcara gols em todos os jogos, e na maioria Harry ia assistir. Terminara com a tal namorada porque queria vir para Nova York e ela queria impedir. Harry ficara com Remus e Dora, que tinha assumido que estava grávida desde o Rio de Janeiro.

– Lembrei de uma coisa – falei. – Ontem quando eu estava falando com Harry ele disse alguma coisa sobre me dar uma noticia.

Tiago soltou uma risadinha.

– Ele foi mal em uma prova de Inglês e eu falei que se ele não tirar uma boa nota na próxima prova vai ficar sem ir pra escola de futebol. Ele está parecendo você estudando – ele respondeu.

– Cinco meses pode deixar uma pessoa responsável – observei. Ele riu.

– Sabe que eu não acho? O que deixa uma pessoa responsável é a família – ele falou.

Levantei do chão e peguei o chocolate.

– Nós não somos mais adolescentes, não é? E você tem medo disso – ele falou. – Eu vim até aqui por você e não vou voltar sem você – ele se colocou na minha frente. – Prometi a Harry que você voltaria. Ele sente sua falta.

– Você quer que eu faça o que? – explodi. – Que eu volte para a Inglaterra? Que nós fingíssemos que nada aconteceu? Que tentássemos de novo ser uma família? Você chegou atrasado então Tiago, porque eu e Harry somos uma família há muito tempo. Estávamos bem sem você!

– Lil...

– Eu não terminei! – gritei. – Você não sabe o quanto eu já quis pode fazer as pazes com você. Queria que pudéssemos se uma família, mas você sempre dificultou. Você conseguiu que Harry te adorasse e eu... que eu lembrasse de você, de como você era e como você ainda é. Por mais que eu odeie admitir eu ainda estou perdidamente apaixonada por você, que eu ainda te amo, e daria tudo o que eu tenho para que nós pudéssemos ser uma verdadeira família.

Ele levantou a mão e eu aceitei. Ele me puxou devagar e me abraçou.

– Nós podemos ser uma grande família Lily.

– Eu não...

– Eu sei o que você quer – ele chegou perto e sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Me desculpe.

Não preciso contar o que aconteceu a seguir, deixo para a imaginação de vocês.

**_Alguns anos depois..._**

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry pela milionésima vez naquela noite.

– Calminha Harry – disse Tiago.

Estávamos todos na sala. Harry estava sentado no chão do lado das irmãs, Aléxis e Zoey, de 7 e 3 anos respectivamente. Tínhamos acabado de chegar em casa depois de passar o natal na casa de Lene e Sirius.

– O que estamos esperando mesmo? – ele perguntou.

– Ok, querem mesmo saber?

– Estamos querendo saber desde que vocês falaram que queriam conversar – disse Aléxis, mal humorada. Ela tem TDAH e é hiperativa, então ficar muito tempo parada no mesmo lugar para ela não funcionava. Ela ficava mexendo as mãos inquieta e uma vez ou outra mexia as pernas. Zoey que estava sentada do seu lado dava risada.

– O que vocês diriam se eu e sua mãe falássemos que a família vai aumentar? – perguntou Tiago.

– Pelo amor de Deus, falem que vocês vão comprar um cachorro – suplicou Harry.

– Mamãe vai um bebe? – perguntou Aléxis.

– Eu sou o bebe! – disse Zoey que parecia chateada. – Papai eu vou sempre ser seu bebe né?

– Claro princesa – Tiago respondeu. Zoey era a princesinha de casa, porque Tiago a mimava mais que mimava Harry quando ele era criança. – Mas agora vamos ter mais um bebe. Sempre tem espaço pra mais um não é?

– Não vai dormir no meu quarto, já estou falando, já basta a Zoey querer dormir comigo todo dia – disse Aléxis num tom mandão. Ela levantou e começou a andar pela sala. Seus cabelos cumpridos e ruivos balançavam enquanto se mexia. Seus olhos castanhos procuravam pela sala alguma coisa para fazer.

– Aléxis, pare de se mexer um minuto, por favor! – disse Harry zangado. Aléxis parou e fitou Harry.

– Eu pararia se conseguisse! – ela respondeu, bufou e saiu correndo para subir as escadas.

– Hey, Alé, se você quiser eu posso dar meu quarto para o bebe – disse Zoey indo atrás da irmã.

– Harry... – comecei.

– Eu sei, eu sei, ela é hiperativa e blá-blá-blá. Vou me desculpar depois. – ele nos olhou. – Isso é serio? Quer dizer... mais um?

– Você não queria vários irmãozinhos quando era mais novo? – perguntou Tiago.

– Aparentemente vocês fizeram alguma coisa errada – ele apontou para um foto que estava Aléxis, Zoey e ele no parque perto de casa tomando sorvete. – Só rezo para que seja um menino. E que não tenha hiperatividade ou temperamento forte. E não, eu não vou ensinar ninguém jogar futebol.

Ele se levantou e foi em direção a escada.

– Sabe, para um casal que não podiam nem se falar por cinco minutos sem brigar, vocês até que estão bem não acham? Boa sorte com os quatro filhos.

**Fim**

**Agradecimentos a Alessandra Sousa, AnneBlackPotter, Bella Potter Cullen, Blair Potter Malfoy, Danielle Lyra, dudi's G,Harumizinha Potter, Ines Granger Black, Joana Filipa –Black- Potter, Joana Patricia, L. Evans Potter, Lady Miss Nothing, Lyka Evans Potter, Mariana E. Potter, Mila Pink, SakyUchiha, Sarah Weasley Potter Black e ScaleNox92 por colocarem a fic nos favorites.**

**Também á dudi's G, Mariana E. Potter, Joana Patricia, Sarah Weasley Potter Black, L. Evans Potter, AnneBlackPotter, Mila Pink, Ninha Souma, Raquel G. Potter, Carollyn Potter, Bella Potter Cullen, Thaty, M. DoraT por todos os Reviews que vocês mandaram.**

**Muito obrigado a todos vocês que leram e acompanharam a fic.**

**Mil beijos pra vocês,**

**Vai deixar saudades.**

**Não se esqueçam de mandar Reviews pra mim saber se foi bom o cap viu?**

**E desculpe pelo atraso**

**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter**


End file.
